We're In Far Too Deep
by AudreyDarke96
Summary: With a best friend in the hospital, an angry Kat on the loose, and a kiss between her and Damon what wll Audrey do? Takes off where we left off and follows episodes from season 2. Damon/OC
1. The Return

**If you are reading this but you haven't read ****We Aren't in Minnesota Anymore ****you should probably go back and do that first because this isn't going to make any sense if you don't read that first. So go and do that. Go. Okay if you're seriously still reading this and not the story then you have a strange obsession with random things that don't need to be read. Peace, Love, and Damon**

**Author's Note**

**Before I say anything else I would like to congratulate Nymartian for the title of this story. Hoped you liked the first chapter.**

**Hey guys. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkk…Miss me? Well I guess I should quit talking and just get on with the chapter. So here it is…**

**Audrey;D**

**Chapter One- The Return**

When I got to the hospital I found Jace sitting in the waiting room, I walked up to him.

"How are Aurora and Caroline?" I asked him

"They aren't doing so good, Audrey." he said

"What happened?"

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…"

"A noise?" I asked interrupting him

"Yeah. He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and…I thought Aurora was fine and then she wasn't so…"

I went up to Jace and gave him a hug.

"I'm worried too." I said after pulling away

* * *

><p>After awhile Bonnie came into the waiting room and came over to me.<p>

"How are Caroline and Aurora?" Elena asked me

"She's weak. They don't think they're going to make it through the night." I said, tears filling my eyes

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Is there something that we can do?" I asked Bonnie, "Like a spell?" I added

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked coming up to us

Instead of looking at him I kept my eyes on Bonnie.

"No, I don't." She said

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon said to her

"No. but I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bon said

"I can give Aurora and Caroline some blood."

"No, no way." I said looking at him for the first time

"Just enough to heal them. They'll both be safe in the hospital and it will be out of their systems in a day." he said looking into my eyes, " They will be better, Audrey."

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." I said

"Do it." Bonnie said before looking at me, " This is Aurora and Caroline we are talking about. We can't let them die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call truce?" Damon asked Bonnie

"No." Bonnie said, " But you'll do it anyway, for Audrey."

Then Bonnie left, leaving Damon and I alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened last night."

"You right." I said, " I can't talk about this right now."

"If you want to forget about what happened fine, but I can't."

Elena came up to us.

"Audrey, I've been looking everywhere for you." she said, " John got attacked by one of the tomb vampires."

"Good." I said

"Audrey!" Elena said

"What?" I asked, "He tried to kill me, his own niece, he deserves everything he gets."

"Feisty." Damon said, " That's how I like my women."

I turned around and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

I gave him the _really?_ look before turning back to Elena.

"Elena I told you I would be here last night, when I let you in." I said

"Audrey, I let myself in." Elena said

"No, I let you in. You had your dress and purse."

"Someone took my stuff last night."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Damon said

* * *

><p>Damon, Elena, and I entered the house to see Stefan getting up off the floor.<p>

"Stefan?" Elena asked

"What happened?" I asked

"Katherine happened." Damon said

* * *

><p>"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan<p>

"No."

"This woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said

"She said she fooled one of us at least." Stefan said, " What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena earlier when I was leaving for the hospital." I said

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said coming from upstairs

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked Elena

"No, I'm not alright." Elena said, " I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things were going to get better.

"I know, we all did." Stefan said

" I invited Katherine in." I said, " What are we going to do?"

"Move." Damon said

"Very helpful." Elena said sarcastically , " Thank you."

"If Katherine wants either of you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead. But you're not, so clearly she has other plans." Damon said

"Right, and we need to find out what those plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan said

" When I came up to you guys earlier, you were talking about something that happened last night." Elena said, " What happened?"

When she said this I felt myself start to blush and I looked at the ground.

"Well, to risk another frown line on encroaching on Stefan's very crowded forehead… We… Kissed.

"DAMON!" I yelled looking up at him

"What? They deserve to know the truth, Audrey." he said looking into my eyes

I looked over at Stefan and Elena to see their shocked faces, then back to Damon.

"I've got to go." I said heading towards the door

"Audrey, wait." Elena said

"No, Elena." I said, angrily, " I have a best friend in the hospital that I would like to check on."

Then I headed out the door.

* * *

><p>I saw Jace standing outside of Aurora's room when I got to the hospital.<p>

"You've been here all night?" I asked him

"Yeah with Matt and the sheriff.

"No one else?" I asked

"Well, Damon stopped by late last night."

"How is Aurora today?" I asked him

"See for yourself." he said before opening the door

When we walked into the room to see Aurora looking super healthy and watching TV.

"Jersey Shore is on." She said

I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Careful, I'm still a little sore." Aurora said

"Sorry." I said stepping away

"It's okay, they say I am healing very quickly." she said

"My turn." Jace said walking up to her and giving her a kiss

"Ew." I said, " If you could stop for a second I have a present for my bestie."

"A present?"

"Yep."

Then I gave her a bag. She screamed when she saw what was inside of it.

"Oh, my God." She said, " Hatalia on DVD and a portable DVD player. Thank you so much."

My eyes started to tear up.

"Why are you crying?" Aurora asked me

"I'm just so happy you're okay." I said

"Oh, I love you guys." Aurora said

"We love you." Jace said and then we both hugged her.

* * *

><p>Later I went to the Lockwood's for the Mayor's wake. I waked in to see Mason talking to Carol and walked up to him.<p>

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mason Lockwood." I said

Mason turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw me.

"Audrey. Is that you?" he asked, " I haven't seen you since you left eight years ago."

"If I understand that's about the same time you left." I said, " Anyway, I have to go, but t was good seeing you again."

"Same here."

Then I waked away

* * *

><p>I walked around and then I saw Damon standing by himself over by the piano.<p>

"Hey." I said walking over to him, " How are you doing?"

"Great, Audrey." he said with heavy sarcasm, "Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking."

"Damon."

"Audrey."

"We should be able to talk, Damon." I said, " We're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing."

"I kissed you, you kissed me back… you refuse to talk about it… How do you think I'm doing?"

"Hurt." I said, " I think you're hurt."

"No, I don't get hurt, Audrey." Damon said

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt." I said, " You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid."

" You're scared. You think Katherine being back is going to send me off the deep end. I don't need her for that." he said before walking away

I was about to go after him when Bonnie came up to me.

"Audrey!" she said

"Bonnie, what is it?"

* * *

><p>After Bonnie told me what had happened with Katherine then I decided to go home. When I got back I took a shower. I walked into my room to find Damon sitting on my bed.<p>

"Oh God, you scared me." I said walking over to him

"I'm just doing my part, neighborhood watch." he said

"Thanks for looking out for me." I said with a smile

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis."

"Have you been drinking?" I asked

He held his fingers up showing he had been drinking a little.

"And you upset." I said, " That's not a good combination"

"No, I'm not upset." he said, " Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"Come on Damon." I said, "That's a lie, you care."

"You know what I do care." Damon said, " I care about you Audrey."

"Damon…"

"No, Audrey, I know you feel the same way. All we've been doing here means something. There is something going on between us and you know it." Damon said before getting off my bed and walking towards me, " You're lying to me, but more importantly you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

He looked down at my lips

"No." I said before his lips met mine

I pushed him back.

"Damon what is wrong with you?"

"Am I lying about this?" he asked me

"Damon, stop." I said, " You're better than this."

"That's where you wrong." he said before trying to kiss me again

"Damon listen." I said stopping him, " I care about you. I do but… I can't do this right now. Us. I can't deal with it, not with Katherine around.

Then Jeremy came into the room.

"Audrey, what's going on in here?" he asked

"Nothing Jeremy, it's okay, just go back to bed." I said

"No, it's not okay Audrey. He want's to be a vampire." Damon said before running up to Jeremy and pushing up against the wall.

"No." I said, " Damon stop it!"

"You want to turn off the pain?" he asked Jeremy, holding him by the throat so he couldn't breath let alone speak, "It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away. All you have to do is flip the switch and snap."

Then he snapped Jeremy's neck

"NO!" I screamed before running over to Jeremy and crying.

When I looked up to find Damon he was already gone.

"ELENA!" I yelled

Elena ran into the room and looked down at Jer and I.

"Audrey, what happened?" she asked

"Damon killed him." I said through tears

Elena dropped down on her knees and started crying as well before looking down at his hand

"Oh, thank God." she said, " Audrey, he has John's ring on."

* * *

><p>After Elena figured out Jer was wearing the ring she called Stefan. He was over in a few minutes sitting with Elena while I held Jeremy in my arms.<p>

"He saw the ring." Stefan said, " That's why he did it, he knew."

"He didn't see the ring." I said to him

"It's Katherine. She's gotten under his skin, she undid everything that was good about him." Elena said

"There's nothing good about him, guys, not anymore. He just decided what he want's. He doesn't want to fell anymore, he want's to be hated, it's just easier that way." I said, " he got his wish. I hate him."

"We know." Stefan said

Then Jeremy woke up and Stefan grabbed his face to see if he was okay.

"Stefan is he okay?" Elena asked

"He's okay."

"He killed me." Jeremy said, " Damon killed me."

Elena and I embraced Jeremy and smiled.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>)

Aurora is asleep in the hospital but wakes up to see Katherine standing next to the bed.

"Elena?" Aurora asked

"Hey Aurora." Katherine said

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Katherine and I need you to deliver a message to the Salvatore boys for me."

"Katherine." Aurora said knowing all about the psychotic vampire

" At least one of you knows me." she said, " Now back to the message. Tell the Salvatore's : Game on."

Then she grabbed one of Aurora's pillows and smothered her to death. Then she put the pillow back behind her head before walking away.

**Author's Note**

**Well, what did you think. Good? Bad? Confusing? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Now that we're done with the chapter I would love to discuss a little about Season three of TVD. First off I loved this weeks episode so much. I was trying to think what I should do with Audrey the whole time. I mean I could keep her with Elena and Rebekah or I could send her with Damon and Stefan. I was leaning to Damon and Stefan so Audrey and Damon could dance on the bar counter, Which would be amusing, but if I did that I couldn't put the cut bed scene with Elena and Damon at the end, which would be adorable. Secondly, what is with the mid season finally next week. No more TVD until 2012! Are they trying to make us go insane. If I don't have my weekly dose of Damon I get really depressed. I mean really, what am I supposed to do until it comes back? * looks at transcripst for season two of the vampire diaries, then back at screen, then back to transcripts* Never mind that last part. Well I guess all I can do is right many more chapters of this story and be depressed until my man comes back around in 2012.**

**Peace , love , and Damon Salvatore **

**Audrey;D**


	2. Brave New World

**I did not make the idiotic decision to have a mid-season finally or stop new Vampire Diaries until JANUARY 5****TH**** so no, I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter Two- Brave New World**

"Katherine looked just like you." Bonnie said, " It was freakish."

Bonnie, Elena and I were at the school setting up the carnival.

"She is my ancestor." Elena said, " I moved the student booths into the cafeteria."

"You're vampire ancestor." Bonnie said, " And she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you."

"I don't know." she said, " I can't explain it, okay? It's creepy."

"It sure is." I said

"How do you know she's still not out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked Elena

"I don't." she said, " But I could sit here and be tortured by the not knowing…"

"Or we can get these prizes to the ring toss." I finished

"Exactly." she said

"Audrey, have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy?" she asked us, "Or tried to kill Jeremy?"

"No, I haven't Bonnie." I said, " I won't and I don't wanna talk about Damon or anything vampire related."

"I second that." Elena said handing a bag pf prizes to Bonnie

"Copy that." Bon said

"We're human." I said, " And we have to do human things otherwise we're gonna go crazy."

"Okay." bonnie said, " I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud. Or she will kill us."

"I do not know how she does this." I said

"Because she's not human, obviously." Elena said causing us all to laugh

* * *

><p>That night the carnival was in full swing.<p>

"The ring toss is out of Bart and homer dolls." Bonnie said

" Don't forget the team Jacob tee's." I said

"Okay." Elena said, "I'll grab some from science club. We lost a speaker in the karaoke booth."

"Hey, all good Elena." Bonnie said, " Take a beat, look around this is a huge success."

"You mean Elena can do more then just wreak vampire havoc?" I asked

"Go figure." Elena said, " Hey , Carter right? You're with the carnival."

"That be me." Carter said walking up to us

"Okay, great." Elena said

"Wow." Carter said, his eyes landing on Bonnie, " What do you need, beautiful?"

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" Bonnie asked in a flirty voice that caused me and Elena to turn towards her

"Why don't you show me the problem."

"Yeah, Bonnie." I said, " Show him the problem."

Then they walked off together.

* * *

><p>I was watching Tyler arm wrestle some guy when I saw Damon standing a few feet away smirking at me. I rolled my eyes but made my way over when I saw Stefan walk up to him.<p>

"Wow." Stefan said, " You're lurking."

"I'm observing." Damon said

"More like obsessing." Stefan said

"He's got strength." Damon said

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete." I said, " Of course he has strength."

"You're reaching." Stefan said to him

Then Mason came up and challenged Tyler.

"Enter the uncle." Damon said

"This is ridiculous." Stefan said

The bell rang and after a few seconds Mason beat Tyler

"I have an idea." I said with a smile, " Stefan want's a go."

Stefan gave me a disproving look before saying, "Yeah, I'll give it a shot." and walking up to Mason

"Get him, Stef." Damon said

The bell rang and after a sec Mason beat Stefan which really surprised me. Then Stefan came back over to Damon and I.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon said

"Actually I did." he said

"Both of you come with me." Damon said before leading us away

"Is he-?" I started asking if he was a vampire

"It wasn't that kind of strength." Stefan said, " It was more than a human, if that makes sense."

"What is up with that family?" Damon asked, " If they're not vampires then what are they?"

"Ooh, uh, maybe they're ninja turtles." I said looking at Stefan

"You're not funny." Damon said

"Or, Zombies. Werewolves." Stefan said helping me out

"No comedic timing at all." Damon said turning around and looking at Carter

"What?" Stefan asked Damon, " What are you up to?"

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles…" he started before walking towards Carter

"But it's ninja turtles, actually." I said while Stefan and I followed him

"Hey, you." Damon said to Carter

"I have a name." Carter said

"Yeah, I don't care." Damon said grabbing his shoulders, " I need you to pick a fight with someone. Kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan said

"It's just an experiment." Damon said

"I think it's time I leave." I said, " See ya."

Then I walked off into the school.

* * *

><p>As I walked around the school I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Aurora.<p>

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" I asked , walking over to her

"Audrey, Katherine came to the hospital last night." she said

"What?"

"She killed me." she said

"Aurora, that would mean that you're a …"

"Katherine wanted to deliver a message to the Salvatore brothers, but I think you'll do."

"What message?" I asked, not over that my best friend is a vampire

"Game on." then Aurora turned around and headed towards the door.

"Aurora, wait." I said grabbing her arm

She turned around and pushed me away. I flew about ten feet before hitting the ground. Aurora looked down at me , horror written all over her face.

"I'm sorry." she said before disappearing

* * *

><p>After my encounter with Aurora I texted Damon<p>

_U, Stef, and Lena_

_Meet me in Ric's room in 10_

_Need to talk ASAP_

_~AD~_

_Gotcha_

_-D_

I put my phone away and headed off to Ric's room

* * *

><p>After we were all gathered I told them about Aurora and Damon told us about Caroline's identical fate.<p>

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked

"Well, I fed them blood and Katherine obviously killed them." Damon said, " And A plus B equals…"

"But why?" Elena asked

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut."

"But she said, 'Game on'? What does that mean?" I asked

"It means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know." Damon said

"But why Caroline and Aurora?" Elena asked

"I don't know." Damon said

"They must be out of their minds." Stefan said, " They have no idea what's happening."

"Oh, I think Blondie does." Damon said, " All of my compulsion started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"And Aurora already knew everything." I said

"We have to find them." Stefan said

"Yep, and kill them." Damon said

"You're not gonna kill them." Elena and I said

"They know who we are." Damon said, " Their officially liabilities. We've gotta get rid of them."

"Damon. Absolutely not." Stefan said

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked, " Aurora and Caroline will not make it as vampires. Caroline's own mother is a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story end. Lets just flip to the last chapter and-"

"It's not an option, Damon." I said

"No?" he asked, " Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right."

Stefan got up from were he was sitting and walked up to Damon.

"We're not gonna kill them." he said before walking out with Elena right behind him

"It's the only way." Damon said to me

I rolled my eyes before following after Elena and Stefan

* * *

><p>"You agree with Damon, don't you?" I asked Stefan<p>

He ignored my question and kept walking

"Stefan." Elena said, " Stefan. Hey."

"Damon's right." he said, " Not about what we should do, but about what's gonna happen. Katherine all but signed their death sentences."

"Well, we can't let it end that way." I said

"She's doing this to me, isn't she?" Elena asked

"Actually, she's doing it to me." Stefan said

* * *

><p>"Where could they be?" Elena as we walked around the carnival.<p>

Suddenly Stefan stopped and started looking around.

"What is it?" I asked, " Do you hear them?"

"What's going on Stefan?" Elena asked, " What is it?"

"Blood." he said, " I can smell blood."

Then he started walking towards the parking lot with Elena and I following him.

* * *

><p>When we made our way to the parking lot we saw Damon about to stake Caroline and Aurora. Stefan ran over to Damon and knocked him away from them. When I saw Caroline and Aurora's faces they were covered in blood. When Care saw Elena she freaked out.<p>

"Get away from me." she said, " You killed me."

I ignored their conversation and started talking with Aurora.

"Aurora what happened?" I asked

"He was bleeding and…I was so hungry…then Caroline came around and…" she started sobbing, "We killed him."

I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Aurora." I said, " Everything is going to be okay."

"Caroline, Aurora, come with me." Stefan said grabbing them

"They will die." Damon said, " It's only a matter of time."

"Maybe so but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan said

"Oh, yeah it is." Damon said, before grabbing the stake on the ground and running over to them

Before he could get to them I stood in-between Damon and the others. He held the stake up but I held my ground.

"Damon, their my friends." I said

"Whatever happens, it's on you." he said

"Caroline, Aurora?" I heard Bonnie ask, " You're not? You guys can't be."

Then she walked up to them and grabbed their arms . She stepped back when she resized what they were.

"Oh, God." she said when she saw Carter

"Go." Elena said to Stan, who brought Care and Aurora inside.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said<p>

"Come on, don't pout about it." Damon said, holding shovel, " You've got a body to bury. Thought you were calling the shots?" Damon said to me, "No?" then to Carter, " Sucks to be you buddy."

Suddenly Damon grabbed his head and fell to the ground. I ran over to him

"What's going on?" I asked

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said to Damon

"I didn't do this." Damon chocked out

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." I said

"Everything that happens is his fault, Audrey." she said as a hose turned on over by the school

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asked looking at the water on the asphalt

Suddenly the water started on fire and it was coming towards Damon and I.

"Bonnie, stop it." I said

I jumped back when Damon started on fire.

"Bonnie, stop it. You're gonna kill him." I yelled

When she didn't respond I yelled at Elena.

"Elena, stop her."

Elena jumped over the fire and shook Bonnie, causing her to lose concentration and the fire to burn down.

"Why did you stop me?" Bonnie asked

"Because this isn't us." Elena said, " Bonnie, this can't be us."

"Elena looked at me and I mouthed "Thank you."

She nodded before taking Bonnie and going inside.

I turned my attention back to Damon.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"I thought you didn't care." he said, smirking

"Grow up." I said, " I do care, Damon."

"Even after what I did to Jeremy?" he asked, sitting up

"Yes, if he was still dead it would be a different story, but I know you were just worked up over Katherine." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes, " You are one of my best friends Damon, you're just gonna have to get over the fact someone cares about you."

"What about Elena?" he asked

"Oh, no, you're screwed there." I said, " You killed her brother, she still hates you."

"At least I have you."

"That you do." I said with a smile, " Now lets get you out of here before Bonnie comes back."

After I helped Damon up we walked to my car and headed home.

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry for the late chapter but the last two weeks have been VERY busy but since this following week is Thanksgiving Break it means I have nine days of writing time ahead of me. Which means I should finish a bunch of chapters so look forward to that. Also i had a quick question for you guys, What song do you think best describes Audrey and Damon. I thought a good one was Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship.**

**Audrey;D**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter Three-Bad Moon Rising **

"Thanks for coming Ric." Damon said, " Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon, bourbon in your coffee?"

"Elena and Audrey mentioned you needed my help." Ric said walking into the front room

"Yeah, " Stefan said, " We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Ric asked

"Well, you wouldn't." I started

"But you dead, not-dead vampire wife might." Damon finished

"Isobel's research, from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legend." Ric said, " At the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said with a smirk

"Aside from vampires, what else?" I asked

" The Lycanthrope."

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked

"Well, Stefan it seems you were right." I said

"No way. Impossible." Damon said, " Way to Lon Chaney."

"Is it?" Stefan asked

"I've been on this planet 160 odd years, never came across one." he said, " If werewolves exist were the h*ll are they?"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Ric asked

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founders Day but the Gilbert device did." Damon said

"And his son Tyler." I added

"And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers." Stefan said, " It suggest some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said

"Well, all of her things are still at Duke. I mean. her office is still there. She's technically still missing." Ric said

"So can we get access to it?" I asked

"Ric, we need to know what were dealing with." Damon said, " If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know its not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney. And that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr.. Which means Bela Lugosi , meaning me, is totally screwed."

* * *

><p>I was standing against Ric's truck with Damon when Elena and Stefan came outside.<p>

"Hey Stefan, please make sure Aurora is okay." I said, " She's probably ready to strangle Caroline."

" I will." he said

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said

Elena glared at him before turning to Stefan.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan told her

"Oh, I'll take good care of her and Audrey." Damon said

Elena looked at Damon before turning back to Stefan at making out with him.

"Okay Stef man, I think it's time for you to go." I said, " Any more of this and I may just throw up."

Then they pulled away from each other .

"Okay, time to go." Damon said before getting in the car.

I got in the car and then Elena came in and sat next to me. When we were all situated Ric drove off.

* * *

><p>"How are you two doing back there?" Damon asked after awhile<p>

"Fine." I answered

Elena didn't respond.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." Damon said

"I don't think she's pretending." Ric said, " You did kill her brother,"

"I told you yesterday, Damon." I said

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement." Damon said, " He came back to life."

"Thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena said

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked her

"Did you?"

"Yes." he said causing me to roll my eyes, knowing full well he didn't

"You're lying." Elena said

"Elena, I saw the ring." Damon said, " It's a big tacky thing it's hard to miss."

* * *

><p>"So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department, given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore." Ric said as we walked into the building, "Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called Earlier." he told the woman that was sitting in the office<p>

"Yes. Of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant. Comparative folklore." she said looking Damon up and down, " Let me grab Isobel's keys."

"Sorry, these are my friends Elena, Audrey, and Damon." Ric said, " I hope this isn't an imposition."

"Please, Isobel's office is through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore." she said, " I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"No I'm afraid not." Ric said

"It's right this way." she said heading towards a door.

She unlocked it and walked inside.

"I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around." Vanessa said, " It's fascinating isn't it?"

Then she left the room.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked after a second

I turned around to see Vanessa standing in the door with a cross bow pointed at me. I gasped when she fired it, but before it could get to me Damon was standing in front of me with the arrow in his back. Then he fell to the ground in pain. I looked at Elena, who was still standing at the other side of the room in shock before tuning back to Damon.

* * *

><p>After Ric took Vanessa out of the room Damon told me I had to take the arrow out of his back.<p>

"Pull it out." he said, " I can't reach it, Audrey. Just pull the thing out. It hurts."

I put both of my hands on the arrow and pulled it out. Damon ground and stood up.

"That chick is dead." he said

"You're not gonna kill her." Elena said

"Watch me." he said

"You touch her and I will never speak to her again." Elena said

"What makes you think that has any power over me?" Damon asked, " You are severely overestimating yourself."

"Right, I forgot that I was dealing with a psychotic mind that snaps and kills people impulsively ."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." I said earning a glare from the both of them.

I put my hands up in defense.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena said

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon said

"If by manipulate you mean tell the truth, okay, guilty." Then she walked out of the room

"She really doesn't like you." I said before walking back into the lobby

* * *

><p>" I'm Elena Gilbert. Isobel's daughter and a descendent of Katherine Pierce." Elena said, " And these are Audrey Darke and Damon Salvatore. The one you tried to shoot and the one you did."<p>

"I would be extra nice to us right now." Damon said

"Look, we need your help, okay?" I said, " We need to see all of Isobel's research. Anything related to Mystic Falls."

Vanessa nodded.

* * *

><p>"This box tracks Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls in April of 1864." Vanessa said putting it down on the table<p>

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked

"All that I'm aware of." she said

"Here." Elena said handing here a sprig of vervain

" Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked

"Nope, not at all." Damon said from across the room

"Can he hear us?" she asked

"No, that would be creepy." he stage whispered causing me to laugh

"Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said with a smirk

"No. That he can't do." I said

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, check this out." Ric said while I was reading through a book<p>

Vanessa took the book and looked at it.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls. But here are some records of some of the lesser known legends." she said, handing the book to Damon, " Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Marechal de Retz. The curse of the sun of the moon."

"It's Native American." Ric said

"Aztec." Vanessa corrected "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires can only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa answered, " Werewolves will attack humans. But instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice. Vampires"

When I heard this my eyes landed on Damon.

"Well, if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive." Vanessa said, " Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" I asked

"To protect themselves." she said, " Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

* * *

><p>When Elena left to call Stefan, I took the time to ask Vanessa a question.<p>

"Vanessa, did Isobel ever do any research on psychics ?" I asked her

"Why do you ask?"

"Morbid curiosity." I said

"Well, I've never come across anything of Isobel's, but I did research it for a paper awhile ago and I can tell you that it usual is caused by near death experiences."

"How long does it last?"

"Well from what I've seen it doesn't ever go away." she told me

With that I took a seat.

"Great." I said, " Just great."

* * *

><p>"Hey have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked<p>

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures. But typically a doppelganger is a living breathing double of oneself." Vanessa said

"Did Isobel have anything that'd explain the link between me and Katherine?" Elena asked

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately ." she said, " But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting."

"And more thing we already know." I said

I just wanna know why we look alike." Elena said

"Head-scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked him

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you." he said, " Not with that attitude"

"That's good." Elena said, " And this coming from someone who want's to be my friend. But you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends. They help each other."

* * *

><p>When we were done at Duke I headed back to the car. I tried to open the door but it was locked.<p>

"Here." Damon said coming up behind me and unlocking the door, " Allow me."

Then he opened the door but when I tried to go in it he moved in front of me to stop me.

"Damon, I'm really not in the mood for this right now." I said

"Because of the whole physic thing?" he asked

"No because it's Thursday and I missed the Secret Circle." I said sarcastically, " Of course it's because of the psychic thing Damon."

"No need to be snarky." Damon said

"Damon I just found out that I have to live with these _visions _for the rest of my life. I think I have the right to be snarky." I snapped before looking at the ground, tears brimming my eyes, " I can't handle this."

"Audrey, look at me." Damon said

When I didn't look up at him he put his hands on my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"You don't have to go through this alone." he said, " I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

Damon gave me a half smile that disappeared when he looked down at my lips. He brought his face closer to mine.

"Hey, Audrey ." Elena said, causing Damon and I to separate

"Hey Elena." I said

She gave Damon an icy look before trying to get into the car. Of course she was stopped by Damon.

"You're not gonna be able to hate me forever." he said

"Can we just go?"

"You didn't dig deep enough." he said handing Elena a book

" 'Petrova'?" Elena asked

"I saw that on the shelf." I said

"Katherine originally came from Europe." Damon said, " Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova to be exact."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know." he said with a smirk, " Let me know what you find. Very curious myself."

She tried again to get inside the car only to get stopped by Damon.

"You have every right to hate me." he said, " I understand. You hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So is it? Have I lost you forever?"

"Thank you for the book, Damon." She said, avoiding his questions

Damon moved out of the way allowing Elena to get in the car. I smiled at Damon before following her into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person P.O.V)<strong>

Aurora wakes up to see Katherine standing next to her bed.

"Elena?" she asked her

"Nope, try again." Katherine said

"Katherine."

Katherine takes a seat on the bed causing Aurora to gasp and move away.

"Don't be frightened. You, Caroline, and I are going to have so much fun together."

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys i just wanted to tell you that i will update as much as possible until next monday but i have book project do next week and just started reading it so thats my top priority. P.S i have a new story called Ask the Characters in which you can ask the characters of this story any question you want. Please check it out and leave some questions.**

**Audrey;D**


	4. Memory Lane

**Chapter Four- Memory Lane**

I was sitting at the Grill studying with Elena when Damon came out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" Elena asked him

"So, this is where you spend your time when your not stabbing people in the back." Damon said

"I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back." Elena said, " That's using your own tactic against you."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked Elena as she packed up her things

"I made myself clear Damon." She said, " I want nothing to do with you."

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue." he said taking one of my chips

"One, quit eating my food." I said, " And two, how do you know about Jenna's barbecue ?"

"It was my idea, " he said, "Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. So I figured some social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and-"

"Does Jenna know you're going to be there?" Elena asked, interrupting him, " Because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

Then a waitress came up and put a box in front of Damon.

"Perfect. Thank you." he said to her, " I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

"What are you up to?" I asked , standing up

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf." he said, " See you two at Jenna's barbecue."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline." Elena said while we were helping Jenna set up the barbecue, " She could use a day of distraction."<p>

"Aurora too."

"She isn't the plus one I'm worried about." Jenna said, " Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker." Elena said

"Come on, Jenna, be nice." I said

"I'll be nice when he learns to keep his paws off of you, Audrey."

"Good news." Mason said walking into the kitchen, " Found the shot glasses."

"That would be my exit." Elena said

"Mine too."

Then we headed out of the kitchen

* * *

><p>After Caroline came we all sat outside on the porch.<p>

"God I can't stop eating." Caroline said over a bowl of chips

"There's something new." I said

"Stefan said it's a good way to sublimate the cravings." Aurora said

"You know, it's horrible, just fighting the urge for blood every minute of the day." Care said

" I know hat Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena said

" Well, yeah. I mean, he hates that you're a constant temptation."

"Caroline." I said, shocked

"He said that?" Elena asked

"The urge to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there." Aurora said, " It's why I had to break up with Jace."

"And why I had to break up with Matt." Care added

"Hey, the foods ready." Ric said, " Come get it."

"Finally." Aurora said standing up, " I'm starving."

* * *

><p>After we were done eating we started playing charades.<p>

"Dress. Ballerina." Jenna yelled at Damon

"Puppy with a tutu."

"Dog. Hound. Hound dog." I said

"You Ain't Nothin But a Hound Dog." Jenna said with a laugh

"Dances with wolves." Mason said causing everyone to look at him

"Mason wins again." Damon said

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked

"Yeah. That picture sucks." I said standing up and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I walked in to find Elena taking the peach cobble out of its box.<p>

"Need any help?" I asked her

"Nope, I've got it." she said

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said, entering the kitchen

"Maybe if you weren't plying her with alcohol she wouldn't be." I said

"We'll, I want her to like me." he replied standing next to me

"How's operation Lockwood?" Elena asked him

"He's my new BFF."

"There you guys are." Jenna said, " Isn't this fun?"

"Yes." Damon said, " Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Did I have a choice?"

"I know what you must think of me-"

"No, you don't." Jenna interrupted , " You've never dated you. I have dated many yous."

"Well, I'm a work in progress." Damon said

"That you are." I said

"These are fancy." Damon said, looking at Jenna's silver set

"Thanks." Jenna said, " My mothers silver set."

I looked over at Damon to see him take out a huge silver knife.

* * *

><p>"Mason." Damon said, setting the peach cobbler down in front of him, " Why don't you start us off?"<p>

I looked at the cobble to see a silver handle sticking out of it.

"Sure." he said before using his hand to take out a piece, " What am I ? I apologize. I'm an animal."

"So, Mason, you and Jenna dated?" Ric asked

"She was always in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake." Jenna said, " Mason was a catch. He had the girls lining up."

"Really? I always pegged you as a lone wolf." Damon said causing me to almost chock on my coffee

"Oh, I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason said causing Aurora to chuckle

"How about a toast?" Mason said, " To new friends."

* * *

><p>"Jenna brought out Guitar Hero." Mason said walking into the kitchen, " Might be time for mutiny."<p>

"Well, I just happen to like Guitar Hero." Damon said, " So you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree."

"Okay enough with the innuendos." Mason said, " You win. You're hilarious."

"Thank you." Damon said with a smirk

"Come on man, you don't think I know what this barbecues really about?"

"How do you know about me?" Damon asked

"Yeah, because your brother was completely clueless." I added

" Doesn't matter." Mason said, " I'm not your enemy, Damon."

"You tried to kill my brother."

"That was a mistake." Mason said

"Really?"

"There was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason told us

"What, no obedience school?" Damon asked sarcastically

"I'm serious. Audrey, you should know that I'm not a bad guy."

"You weren't." I said

" Damon, let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe that you're in Mystic Falls planting peace trees?" Damon asked

"I lost my brother." he said, " My nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this."

They shook hands before Mason left. As soon as he was out of sight Damon went over to the silver set and took the same knife out as before, looked at me, then left as well.

* * *

><p>I went into the living room to find Aurora all alone.<p>

"Hey A.R., were did Care and Elena go?"

"Uh, I believe they went to the boarding to check on Stefan, they left awhile ago."

"Okay." I said, " You wanna go hang at the Grill for a bit?"

"Why not." she said

* * *

><p>When we got to the Grill we took a table.<p>

"So, what's going on between you and Damon?" Aurora asked

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Audrey." She said, " Something is going on between you. I'm you best friend so spill."

I was quiet for a minute before I said, " We kissed."

"What? When?"

"Founder's Day."

"And I'm just hearing abut this now because?"

"Well, you've been a little preoccupied." I said

She was quit for a minute.

"You really like him don't you?" She asked

"Yeah, Aurora, I do." I told her, " I've never felt like this about someone before."

"But…"

"But I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

"Audrey, you're making excuses and you know it." Aurora said

Before I could respond Elena and Stefan walked into the Grill. Hey looked really upset as they sat down.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Aurora

"There fighting about Katherine."

Suddenly Elena got up and walked up and walked out of the Grill.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise." Aurora said

"Indeed it does." I said

"What to get something to eat?" A.R. asked

"Yeah, I never did get a slice of that peach cobbler." I said causing both of us to laugh

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person P.O.V.)<strong>

As Aurora and Audrey continued there conversation they both failed to see Damon that had been sitting at the bar since they came in.

**Author's Note**

**First off, I am sorry for taking so long to update. I wrote chapters four, five, and six down and just haven't gottne around to typing them untill last night. Secondly I will post this and the next chapter today for sure and possible the sixth chapter if I can type it up fast enough. Thirdly, if these chapters really suck I am sorry. I just wanted to get 4, 5, and 6 out of the way because i am totally in love with the episodes Masqurade and Rose be cause they are amazing. As usual review and tell me what I did right or what I did wrong. All i ask is no flames.**

**Peace, love, and Damon Salvatore**

**Audrey;D**


	5. Kill Or Be Killed

**Chapter Five- Kill Or Be Killed**

"This is all part of the Historical Society's continuing efforts to give back to the community." Carol Lockwood said, " Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family we are standing on the site of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone that has showed up today to leaned a helping hand."

"Ah, Volunteer Day." I said to Aurora," Is there anything like it?"

"Not at all."

We looked at each other before breaking out in laughter.

* * *

><p>"So suddenly, she's in the running for Mother of the Year, just when I'm trying to avoid her the most." Caroline said to Elena and I, " I'm babbling. You guys don't wanna here all this."<p>

"I'm sorry." Elena said, " Then what happened?"

"Well, I was a b*tch, which I par for the course with us." Care said, "So how are things with you and Stefan, Elena? Anything?"

"No, not since the fight." Elena said, " He's been pushing me away because he thinks Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me."

"Well, she is a psychotic vampire b*tch." I said

"You guys said that Katherine's dangerous, and maybe he's got a point." Caroline told Elena

"Yeah, I know that he's just trying to protect me, but it feels like giving up. And I just thought that we were stronger than that."

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh." I said looking between Elena and Stefan, " Longing looks are being exchanged."<p>

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said

"No, Elena, I think it's a bad idea it's a bad idea." Caroline said onto deaf ears

"You can't stop her once she's made up her mind." I said

"What's her problem?" Damon asked walking up to us

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said

"Why are you being such a b*tch to your mom?" he asked

"Don't worry about it." she said stepping away and starting to paint one of the pillars

Care pulled her hair away from her ear. I looked over at Damon to see him concentrating. I assumed that the both of them were listening in on Stefan and Elena's conversation. After a minute they both looked away in different directions.

"Wow guys. Way to be obvious." I said

I looked at Elena and Stef in time to see Elena run off.

"Relationships are about communications." Damon told Caroline.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mason." Damon said, " Working hard?"<p>

"Doing my part." he answered

"I heard you talked to Stefan."

"Nice guy." Mason said

"Yeah, a lot nicer than him." I said pointing to Damon

"Well, nice is overrated."

"That's what I think." Damon said

"You two have a good day." Mason said before walking off

"Please tell me you were just bonding." Stefan said, coming up to us

"So, what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon asked him

"That makes so much more sense then them actually fighting."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked uncomfortably

"Oh, come on, Stefan." Damon said, " You and Elena don't fight. Especially not over me."

"Drop it, Damon."

"With pleasure." he said, turning to the refreshment table

"Would you like some lemonade?" a girl asked him

"Thank you sweetie." he said taking a glass

He took a sip before spitting it out and starting coughing.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand his back

"Vervain." he said, " Vervain."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said after washing his mouth out with a bottle of water<p>

"No." Stefan said

"No more Mr. Nice guy." Damon said to him

"Sit, sit , sit."

"I'm not listening to more of your 'give peace a chance' crap. He's dead."

"I'm with you there." I said, " No one messes with my friends."

"Okay." Stefan said, " I don't like it, but he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down."

"All right lets do it." Damon said eagerly

I looked around and saw mason walking into the woods with some trash bins.

"The woods." I said, " Trash duty."

"Come on." Damon said, standing up and following after Mason

* * *

><p>"Don't look so surprised." Damon said as we surrounded Mason, " You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead. Run. We'll give you a head start."<p>

Suddenly Mason ducked and I heard a gunshot and felt an excruciating pain in my stomach. I screamed before falling back in pain. I saw Damon and Stefan go down quickly after me. I locked eyes with Damon before blacking out.

* * *

><p>I heard Damon yelling as I woke up.<p>

"This is how it's gonna work." Liz started, " Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?"

"Liz, please." Damon said before Liz shot him again

"How did you fool us?" she asked, "How do you walk in the sun?"

When Damon didn't respond she shot Stefan.

"I will drag this out painfully." she said

"He's you're friend, Liz." I said

"Our friendship was a lie." she said, " Answer me and I'll kill you fast."

"I'm not even a vampire." I said, groaning in pain

"Like I can trust you."

* * *

><p>"Their not gonna tell us anything." Liz said, " Kill all of them. Let's do this. Each of them with a stake in the heart, then burn them."<p>

There was a squeak at the door.

"Check it out." Liz told on of her deputies

I heard someone run in so I looked over at the door to see Elena.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Liz asked her

"You can't kill them." she replied, " I won't let you."

The door slammed shut.

"What was that?" a deputy asked

"Who else is with you?"

I'm not exactly sure what happened next, all I heard was gunshots and a second later the two deputies were on the ground, dead, and Caroline was there with blood all over her face.

"Hi, mom."

* * *

><p>After the deputies were dead Damon came over to me and started to give me his blood and I was in to much pain to resist. When he was done he went over to one of the dead deputies and started feeding on him. I sat up and pulled my shirt up and sa that my wound had already started healing.<p>

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon told Stefan

"No, " Stefan started, " I'll be fine. It's just gonna take a little more time."

"Damon's right, " Care interjected, " If there was ever a time to break your diet-"

"He said he didn't want it, okay." Elena said

"This is a most unfortunate situation." Damon said standing up, " Two deputies dead. And you." he said to Liz, " What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom?" Caroline asked her mother, " Look, I know that we don't get along and you hate me but I'm your daughter and you will do this for me, right? Mom, please, he will kill you."

"Then kill me." Liz told Damon, " I can't take this."

Damon started walking towards her.

"Kill me, now."

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." Damon said

"Damon , don't." Stefan said

"Relax, no one's killing anyone."

"Anyone else." I said looking at the deputies

"You're my friend." Damon told Liz before turning to us, " We gotta clean this up."

* * *

><p>After the deputies were done I decided to go home and take a shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and headed into my room to grab some clothes. But when I walked in there Damon was laying on my bed.<p>

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view." he said, looking me up and down

"Damon, tell me what you want so I can get dressed."

"I just came to check in on you." he said

"That's sweet." I said, " Now get out."

"You know what, I don't think I will." he said with a smirk, " I mean, I'm so comfortable and the view is so nice."

"It's moment's like these that I regret being your friend."

"You know you love me."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my dresser to grab my clothes then I headed back to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

"To get dressed." I replied causing Damon to groan

"Do you have to?"

"Yes." I said walking into the bathroom and locking the door

* * *

><p>When I was in my pjs I walked back into my room and Damon was still on my bed.<p>

"Your still here?"

"Yep."

I turned towards my door and walked towards it.

"Where are you going now?"

"To get some ice cream." I said, " There's a quart of cookies and cream calling my name."

"Ooh, my favorite." Damon said, appearing next to me.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Nope, only you."

"Great."

* * *

><p>I served myself some ice cream and was about to take a bite when Damon asked, " Aren't you going to give me some?"<p>

"You are a hundred and sixty some year old vampire." I said, " Get your own ice cream."

"Harsh." he said, feigning hurt

"Get used to it."

I brought the spoon to my lips and was about to put it in my mouth when the door bell rang.

"Seriously?" I asked, "It's like God 's against me today. First I get shot and now no one will let me eat this delicious ice cream."

"Life's full of disappointments."

I glared at him as I got up and started walking towards the door. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned to and I saw Damon walking behind me, eating my ice cream.

"I hate you." I said

"No you don't."

I sighed as I turned to the door and opened it. I was shocked when I saw the very familiar man standing in front of me.

"Dad?"


	6. Plan B

**Chapter Six- Plan B**

"Hello, Audrey." my father said with a smile

"Daddy, you're here." I said giving him a hug, " Wait, where's mom?"

"She insisted on staying home and taking care of the restaurant."

I thought that it was a little weird that my mom did come to but let it go.

"Who's this?" my dad asked looking at Damon

"Damon Salvatore." Damon said putting his hand out, " It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Joseph Darke." My dad said taking his hand

Then I got a text from Aurora

_On my way home_

_Where'd u go?_

_-A.R-_

_Tell ya L8R._

_Guess what, my dads here._

_Audrey;D_

_:0 Did he bring food?_

_-A.R-_

"Sorry about that." I said, " Aurora wanted to know if you brought any food"

"Of course I did." my dad said, " It's in the car."

"Sweet." I said before yelling, " Jenna!"

"Yeah?" she asked coming down the stairs, "Joseph, what are you doing here?"

While he answered I texted Aurora.

_He did_

_Audrey;D_

_Gr8 be there in 5_

_-A.R-_

"You guys catch up while I get the food out of the car." I said, " I have five minutes before Aurora comes and eats everything."

I turned towards Damon and grabbed my bowl of ice cream and took a bite before putting it down.

"That's some good ice cream." I said before turning back to Damon, " You coming with me."

Before he could respond I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

I was woken u the next morning by someone knocking on my door.

" Who is it?"

"Jeremy." he said

"Come on it."

Jeremy came in and sat on my bed.

"What is it?" I asked

"Tyler has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." he told me, " on the other hand Mason is and he's looking for the moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. And I know where it is."

"Look at you getting so much information." I said, " You didn't tell Elena, did you?"

"No, she doesn't want me involved."

"Well, what Elena doesn't know won't hurt her." I said, " Meet me downstairs in ten so we can go talk to Damon."

" Okay." he replied before walking out of my room

* * *

><p>After we got to the boarding house Jeremy explained about the Lockwood's to Damon. A few minutes later Ric walked through the door with a box of stuff..<p>

"Ric." Damon said to him

" What are you doing here?" Ric asked Jeremy

"Helping Damon and Audrey." he answered, " I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"Does Elena know you're here?"

"Nope." I answered for Jer

"Whatcha got?" Damon asked Ric

" This is Isobel's research from Duke." Ric said, " Her assistant sent it to me."

"Vanessa, the hottie." Damon said

"Vanessa, yes." Ric started, " Do you remember the Aztec curse she told you about?"

"Sun and the moon?" I inquired

"Aztec curse." Jer said coming closer, "Cool."

"Vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their powers." Ric explained, " Since then werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

"Most of them anyway." Damon added, showing off his ring

"According to the legend the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone."

"What do you mean sealed?" Jer asked

"It's a witch thing." Damon explained, "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing it."

"Maybe Mason believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." I said

"If we start believing some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book then we're idiots." Damon said, " Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler." Jer said

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah."

"See? Now your life has purpose." Damon said earning a glare from me

"So do you believe it? Jer asked

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon said before heading towards the door

I started walking after him when I had a really weird vision.

"Ew." I said full of disgust

"What?"

"I just saw Elena and Mason in bed together." I said, " But that doesn't seem right. Unless Elena isn't really the person I thought she was."

Damon thought about for a second before saying, "Katherine. Not Elena."

"So Mason and Katherine are working together." Alaric said

"I would say it's a little more than just working together." I said still a little disturbed from what I had seen.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Lockwood mansion Damon and I went to find Stefan. We found him talking with Bonnie but as soon as she saw Damon she walked off.<p>

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood." Damon said

"Bonnie just told me that." Stefan said, " He got into town right after she did. It makes sense."

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?" Damon said, "Werewolf thing aside, the guys a surfer. She's gotta be using him."

"Using him for what?" I asked

"Mason looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"Why?" Stef asked

"No idea." Damon stated, " That's the beauty of Katherine. She's always up to something."

"How are we going to find this moonstone?" Stefan asked us

"Jeremy's getting it from Tyler." Damon responded

"Why would you involve Jeremy?"

"He didn't." I said, " I did. He was already going to do it anyway."

Stefan didn't say anything before walking away.

* * *

><p>After our conversation we went to find Bonnie and when we did we got her to agree to help us with Mason.<p>

"How did you get stuck doing this all by yourself ?" I heard Mason ask Bonnie, while I was standing with Stef and Damon on the side of the van.

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks? I don't know. I don't speak that language." Bonnie said

"Let me give you a hand." Mason offered

Suddenly I heard Mason groaning and we took that as a sign. Damon walked in front of Mason and kneed him in the face, knocking him out. Me and Bonnie got in Mason truck while Stefan and Damon put Mason in the trunk. Then Damon got in the drivers seat and we drove off to the bordering house.

* * *

><p>When we were in the house Damon put Mason down in a chair.<p>

"Here's his bag." Bonnie said putting the bag down, " As requested"

"Audrey, grab that corner." Damon said pointing to a tarp on the ground.

"Why are we doing this?' I asked him

"Because I don't wanna stain the carpets."

"I really should have known you were going to say something like that."

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie stated

" Woah." Damon said after opening up Masons bag and taking out chains, " Looks like this guys used to being tied up."

Bonnie stood in front of Mason and put her hands on either side of his head.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You guys are looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it." she answered

"Good." Damon said as he was chaining up Mason, " Find out if he gave it to Katherine. Find out were she is. And find out what they're going to do with it."

"It's somewhere small." Bonnie said, "Dark. There's water."

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked

"No. Like a well?" Bonnie asked herself, " That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" I asked

" I told you, I only get what I get."

Mason then grabbed her arm causing hr to gasp. Damon removed Mason hand from Bonnie's arm.

"That's it. That's all I got." Bonnie said, heading for the door.

"Hey, judgey." Damon said, "Thank you."

After that Bonnie left.

"Come on, wolf boy, wake up." Damon said before punching him in the face.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I decide to take a seat on one of the couches while Damon was heating a metal bar over fire. Suddenly Mason woke up and started shaking in the chair.<p>

"Ooh. Someone's feisty." Damon said

"And it's not me." I said with a smirk

After some more efforts to be free, Mason fell backwards. Damon walked up to him and stuck him with the hot poker, which caused Mason to scream.

"You can hurt. Good to know." Damon said, "I was afraid you were gonna be some Beast master with no affinity to pain. But you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain."

Damon picked Mason up off the ground before walking back to the fire place.

"So Katherine." Damon said, " How do you know her? What's she up to?"

"Mason didn't respond.

"Mason, we have all day." I said, " You will talk eventually."

* * *

><p>"When did you meet?" Damon asked, " Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you. Your supernatural, so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms."<p>

Then Jeremy walked into the room.

"Thought I told you to leave." Damon said

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff."

"What is it?" Damon asked as we walked over to Jer

"I did a search on my phone." Jer said, " It's a plant. Aconitun Volparia."

Jer handed us both some of the plant.

"Grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere." he continued, "Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane."

"What else did you read?" Damon asked him

"Every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds totally bogus. Another says it protects people. And another says , well, it's toxic."

I looked over to see Mason's reaction to this, he groaned.

"I'm guessing toxic." I said before walking over to mason

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" I asked before running the wolfsbane down Masons cheek, " Why is she here?"

"She's here with me." Mason said, " Why do you ask? Jealous that you don't get me?"

"How rude of me." I said, " You know, I just realized I didn't offer you anything to eat."

Then I shoved the wolfsbane into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"What do you want with the moonstone?" Damon asked after I was done.<p>

"Screw you." Mason said

"Wrong answer." Damon said walking towards him

"If he was gonna say something by now he would have." Jer said

"I'm taking your eyes next." Damon said to Mason

"The well. You can find it in there." Mason said

"We know where it is." I said, " We wanna know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine."

"Why?" Damon asked

"She's gonna lift the curse."

"Of the moon?" Damon asked, " Why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning when they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she loves me." Mason said

Damon started to laughed.

"Now I get it. You're just stupid." Damon said, " Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron."

"I'm done talking."

"Yes you are." Damon said, " Time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." Jer said

"No. You should go." I said

"I'm staying, Audrey. He's had enough."

"Just help Tyler." Mason told him, " Don't let this happen to him."

"Damon…"

Before Jeremy could say anything else Damon had Jeremy by the neck.

"Damon!" I yelled

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well here it is, kill or be killed. The guy's a werewolf. He'd kill me the first chance he got."

"Damon, your gonna hurt him." I said

"So suck it up or leave." Damon said before letting him go, " He want's me to kill him anyway. Don't you Mason? It really is a curse isn't it?"

Jeremy got up and left.

"You know, I look at you and I see myself." Damon said, " A less dashing less intelligent version."

"I love her." Mason said

"I know." Damon said, "I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her."

Then, before I could even blink, Damon ripped out Mason's heart.

* * *

><p>After Mason was dead I decided to go home. When I got there I found Aurora sitting in the front room and I took a seat next to her.<p>

"Where have you been all day?" she asked

"With Damon, torturing Mason."

"What? Is he dead?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

"I expected that from Damon, but not you." she said

"Yeah, well he tried to have me killed." I said, " And I'm a vengeful person, which you know."

"That I do."

"Well, I'm gonna go see what's cooking." I said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aurora's P.O.V.)<strong>

As soon as Audrey left the room I pulled my phone out and started to dial.

"What?" the angry female answered

"Katherine, I have something you should know." I told her

"Go on."

* * *

><p><strong>(Audrey's P.O.V)<strong>

As I walked into the kitchen I saw my dad cooking, Jenna on the phone, and Alaric talking to Elena. I decided to go over to my dad.

"Hey daddy." I said, " Ooh, Rice and Peas and Cabbage?" I asked looking at the food cooking in the pots.

"Don't forget the sweet potato pudding." he said with a smile

"Please never leave. I miss your cooking so much."

Don't worry I put the recipes in your room for you." he said, " So how was your day?"

"Very interesting."

Before my dad could say anything else Jenna handed him the phone.

"Hello?" he answered putting the phone to his ear.

He listened for a minute before saying, " Okay." and holding the phone out to me, " It's for you and Elena."

When Elena came over I held the phone so we could both here it, " Hello?"

"Hello, Elena and Audrey." Katherine said

"Katherine." Elena said

"Elena, did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know. And Audrey, torturing and killing Mason. Not a smart move." Kat said, " I will always be one step ahead of you two. Did you know how easy it was to get into your house? To get Aurora to spy on the both of you and to switch out Jenna's perfume? To convince Jenna to stop drinking her special tea?"

"No." I said

"Jenna and Aurora have been my little spies for days now. And unlike you, Elena, they and your father Audrey, actually listen to me. So when I suggested to Jenna and Joseph that the world would be a much better without…"

I turned around to see Jenna and dad holding knives in front of them.

"No!" I yelled to late

Jenna stabbed herself in the stomach and my dad in the chest. I ran over to him as fast as I could.

"Dad!" I said knelling down next to him, "Daddy you're gonna be alright."

"Audrey…"

"Dad, I love you." I said, tears brimming my eyes

He smiled before closing his eyes.

"Daddy, stay with me." I said starting to cry, "Don't leave me dad."

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Jeremy in the waiting room of the E.R. when Elena came out.<p>

"Are they okay?" Jeremy asked, both of us standing

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it."

"And my dad?" I asked

"He didn't make it Audrey." Elena said

"What?" I asked in shock

"Why would Katherine do this?" Jer asked

"Because she's trying to send a message." Elena said, " That she could get to anybody."

Jeremy pulled us in for a hug.

"It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not." I said

"She's gonna pay." Jer said, " I don't know how but she's gonna pay."

* * *

><p>After Elena and I left the hospital Elena said she needed to go to the boarding house, so that's were we headed. When we got there Elena and I walked inside then she headed towards the back of the house leaving me alone.. I decided to go and sit down in the front room on when the couches. I let a few tears escape.<p>

"Audrey?" Damon said coming into the room, " I thought you left."

"I did." I said looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I just shook my head.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a seat next to me

"She killed him." I said, starting to sob, " Katherine killed my dad."

Damon wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I riled Katherine up." he said, " I wasn't thinking. I didn't think."

"It doesn't matter, Damon." I said through my tears, " She won. Katherine won."

**Authors Note**

**I would like to say a few things…**

**1. I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, but high schools a b*tch so sue me. But it's Christmas break so I should get some more chapters up but I 'm not making any promises (Reviews may make me update faster hint, hint, ;D)**

**tell me what you thing of this chap. I would really like to know. I had kinda been putting off typing it since I'm really slow at typing but it had to be done.**

**Well I think it's about time I start doing something I haven't done in a very long time.**

**Me: Hey Audrey**

**Audrey: I hate you**

**Me: What's your problem**

**Audrey: You killed my dad.**

**Me: Oh, that.**

**Audrey: Yes, that. Why would you do something like that**

**Me: For something down the road. It had to be done.**

**Audrey: You don't even car that you killed him off.**

**Me: To me he's not real, so no, I feel nothing.**

**Audrey: *Tries to attack me***

**Me: Ah, ah ,ah. *holding hands over the key board* remember that I am the author and I control your fate. Any drastic move and I will end you. Because I can do anything.**

**Audrey: Really? Anything?**

**Me: Yep. In fact…* Starts typing on the computer***

**Damon: What the heck?**

**Audrey: What are you doing here?**

**Damon: I have no idea, one second I'm at the boarding house drinking bourbon and the next second I'm here.**

**Me:* Giggling while typing***

**Damon:* Rips off his shirt***

**Audrey: What are you doing?**

**Damon: I don't know, I just had the urge to take my shirt of.**

**Me: *Laughing hysterically* I told you I can do anything**

**Audrey: Very impressive. Can you make Taylor Lautner appear shirtless?**

**Me: Don't insult me**

**Taylor: What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be shooting Breaking Dawn part 2**

**Me and Audrey: Just be quite and look pretty**

**Damon: Why have pretty when you can have down right sexy**

**Me: Good point. Well I think it's about time we say goodbye**

**Me, Audrey, Taylor, and Damon: Goodbye readers. Make sure to review.**


	7. Masquerade

**Chapter 7-Masqurade **

I woke up to find that my head was laying was on someone's bare chest. I looked up to see Damon looking down at me.

"Why am I in your bed?" I asked him

"Well after you cried yourself out, you fell asleep in my arms." Damon said smirking, " So I brought you up here instead of taking you home."

"I didn't really want to be there anyway." I told him sitting up, " Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend. It really means a lot to me." I said , " I mean, who would have thought you would be a good friend?"

"Surprising isn't it?"

"Super." I said with a smile, that quickly disappeared as I got and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Calling my mom." I said walking towards his bathroom, " Hey mom." I said when she answered, a few tears starting to make there way down my face, " Something happened to dad…"

* * *

><p>After I was done Damon and I headed downstairs to the living room. When we got there I heard my ring tone going off.<p>

_Should I? Should I ?_

_Maybe I'll get drunk again,_

_I'll be drunk again,_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love…_

"Nice ring tone." Damon said with a smirk

"Thanks." I said looking at my screen to see who was calling. I laughed once without humor before picking up.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me." I said angrily

"Audrey, I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"Aurora, you can apologize all you want but guess what? It's not gonna bring my dad back."

"Audrey, just listen to me…"

"No, Aurora, you listen to me." I said cutting her off, " You stay away from me or I swear to God I will drive a stake right through your heart."

Then I hung up. I looked over at Damon to find him pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"It's ten in the morning and your already drinking?"

"Well, it's happy hour somewhere." he said with his signature smirk

Then there was knock at the door.

"I got it." I said walking towards the door

I opened the door to find Aurora standing there.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked coming up behind me

"If you don't listen to me Katherine is going to kill everyone in this town."

* * *

><p>"Here." Damon said handing Aurora a glass of blood as she sits on one of the couches<p>

"Thanks."

Stefan came into the room then.

"Go ahead tell him." Damon said

"Your gonna love this." I added

"I saw Katherine today." she said

"Where?" Stefan asked

"The Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... Quasi stalk Jace. He saw me so then I ran off to the little girls room."

"Skip the teen drama and get on with it." Damon said

"So then I had to pretend to use the bathroom because I'm an idiot." Aurora said, " Then I saw Katherine and she told me she wanted me to deliver a message."

"What's the message?" Stefan asked her

" She said and I quote 'Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.'"

"Tell him the rest of it." I said

"Tonight at the masquerade ball."

" She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan said

" She's running scared. What she did to Jenna and Joseph was desperate. She's out of tricks." Damon said

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." I added

"Can't we just give her the moonstone?" Aurora asked

"No, Katherine's not getting anything." Damon said, " I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight."

"Your not gonna kill her." Stef said

"Don't give me that goody goody crap."

"Your not gonna kill her." Stefan repeated, " Because I am."

"And Stefan steps up to the plate." I said

* * *

><p>After Aurora had told Stefan everything we called Bonnie, Caroline, Ric, and Jeremy over.<p>

When everyone had arrived Alaric picked up one of his weapons and showed it to everyone.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It feats nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready."

Then he feigned killing a vampire earning looked from both Stefan and Damon.

"Jeremy wanted me to show him how to kill a vampire."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked when everyone was in the living room.<p>

"No I need you to stay with Elena." Stefan said, " I don't want her to know about this."

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side."

"Alright, if anyone wants to back out, I'll understand. " Stefan said, addressing everyone

"Yeah. Cold feats speak now." Damon added, " I don't want this going wrong with someone chicken's out. Aurora? Caroline?"

"We won't." Caroline said, "She killed us."

"Fair is fair." Aurora added

"As long there's no werewolf running around." Caroline said

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jer said

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked

"But no one gets hurt." Bonnie said

"Except Katherine." I said, "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

* * *

><p>After I was dressed in my knee length black dress and teal and black mask I headed of to the ball to meet up with everyone. When we all got to the party I went off with Bonnie and Jeremy to help set up the room we were gonna trap Katherine in.<p>

"I thought this room would work." Jer said setting a bag down on the bed.

"It's perfect." Bonnie said

Jer and I started taking weapons out of the bag as Bonnie sat down and took out her grimoire.

"Is that the old spell book I read about in my families old journal?" Jer asked her

"It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." Bonnie told him as I put the bag in the closet.

"Can you do all of that stuff?" I asked

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, but you're 100% witch." Jer said, " That is so cool."

"It's anything but cool. Did you families journal tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my grams? It doesn't end well for people like me." Bonnie told him

"If you feel that way then why help?" I asked her

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it."

* * *

><p>After the room was ready the three of use headed back to the party.<p>

"We need to let Damon and Stefan know that the room is ready." Bonnie said before stopping mid stride, " Do either of you feel that?"

"What? Are you cold?" Jer asked her

"No." Bonnie said before walking up to some chick

"That's weird." I said

After a moment she came back.

"Are you okay?" Jer asked her

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon."

* * *

><p>When we found Damon we told him that everything was ready upstairs. He told us to hang tight and wait for our signals before running off to find Stefan.<p>

"So can you use like a hocus pocus to pass a test?" Jeremy asked Bonnie

"I don't know that spell." Bonnie answered him.

"That would be the first one I would learn." Jer said, " Do you wanna dance?"

"No." Bonnie said with a laugh, " I mean, no thank you."

Then Both Jer and I got a text from Damon telling us it was our turn.

* * *

><p>When we found Katherine we walked up to her.<p>

"Elena." I said

"Hey, sorry, can we talk to my sister for a minute." Jer told the girl that was talking to Katherine.

"What is it you guys?" Kat asked

"We have a message from Stefan and Damon." Jer said, "They want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone. "

"And why are you their little messengers?" Kat asked us

"Because they know were not afraid of you." I said

"You Gilberts, always so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?" Katherine said before heading off.

"Will you text Caroline so I can go inside?" I asked Jer

"Yep." he said before starting to text her.

Then I headed inside to the party.

* * *

><p>I was walking around the Lockwood mansion when I was struck with a vision.<p>

_Damon shot Katherine in the back with a stake causing her to groan in pain then it switched to Elena who had fallen to the ground clutching her back and screaming out in pain. Then her back started to bleed in the same place Katherine had been stabbed._

I didn't know how but whatever was going to happened to Katherine was going to happen to Elena as well.

_I have to get up there before Damon and Stefan kill both of them, _I thought as I headed up the stairs.

I was almost to the top of the stairs when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I screamed and dropped to the ground in pain. Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm causing me to scream again. I was on the stairs by myself for a minute before Jeremy came running up the stairs.

"Audrey!" Jeremy said helping me up, " What's wrong?"

"My arm and back." I said

"Yeah, it's happening to Elena too." Jeremy said, " Let's go and stop them before they kill you both."

Jer helped me up the stairs and to the room Damon and Stefan were fighting Katherine.

"Stop!" Jer said, " You're hurting Audrey and Elena. Everything you do to her is hurting Audrey and Elena!"

Damon and Stefan stopped what they were doing and Katherine got up and grabbed the stake Damon was holding.

"Go check on Elena." Stefan said, " Make sure she's okay."

"What about Audrey?" he asked

"Give her to me." Damon said coming up to the barrier

Jeremy hesitated before handing me over and heading off to check on Elena. After he was gone Damon set me down on the sofa and gave me some of his blood to heal my wounds.

"Let's make sure Audrey and Elena are alright. Just a little pressure." Katherine said, taking the stake and cutting her hand causing me to cry out in pain as my skin cut open. Stefan sped over to her and hit the stake out of her hand. Katherine grabbed the stake of the ground and was about to drive it through her stomach.

"This is really going to hurt." she said

I closed my eyes expecting pain but instead I heard Damon say, "Wait."

I opened my eyes to see Katherine sit down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay, so how about that moonstone." she said

* * *

><p>"The three of us together." Katherine said, "Just like old times. The brother that loved me to much and the one that didn't love me enough."<p>

"Don't forget the evil slut vampire that only loved herself." I said

"Couldn't have been more true if I'd said it myself." Damon said

"What happened to you Damon?" Katherine asked, " You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Damon died along time ago." Damon said

"Good." Katherine said, " He was a bore."

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other." Stefan said

"Where is the moonstone? " Katherine asked him

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked

"Do Elena and Audrey enjoy having you two worshiping at their alters?" Katherine asked

"That's really desperate Katherine." I said, " Don't you think we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with you?" Katherine asked me

"Oh, stop it." Stefan said

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" she asked Stefan getting up and walking over to Stefan, "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead"

Then she turned around to face Damon

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. Audrey will feel that." she said

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused." Stefan said, " Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in there for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf, you should have been sure to keep him in a tighter leash." Damon said

"I'll have to remember that next time." Katherine said, " He's not the only wolf in town."

* * *

><p>"Where is that witch?" Damon asked trying to get past the barrier<p>

"We could play charades." Katherine suggested

"You could shut up." I said

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan mumbled

"What are you murmuring about over there?" Damon asked him

"When you shopped a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asked Katherine

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2**( A/N Fav line from Kat)**...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Katherine said, "Thanks to you by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your little obsession with me have been?"

"You and me both, honey." Damon said

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine said, ignoring his question

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath Stefan." I said

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan asked

In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wrench, Lexi." Katherine said, " Come on Stefan, don't look so surprise. Of course I checked on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?"

"I love you." Katherine mouthed to Stefan, causing me to roll my eyes

* * *

><p>"Were missing the party." Katherine said, then noticing Damon pouring himself a glass of scotch, " I'll have one of those."<p>

"Right away Miss Katherine." Damon said grabbing her a glass

"Thank you." she said

After she took a sip, Damon pushed her up against the wall and tried to stake her. Fortunately for me Stefan stopped him.

"Damon don't." Stefan yelled

"Yes, Damon, please." Katherine said, " Kill me and you'll kill Elena and turn Audrey. Stefan and Audrey will never forgive you."

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Damon said, repeating my words from earlier.

"God, you're hot." Katherine said, " When did you get so hot?"

Then the girl Katherine had been talking to earlier came in, holding the moonstone.

"Katherine, the spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave." the girl said

"Took you long enough Lucy." Katherine said

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy said

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done." Katherine said, " Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warned Lucy

Lucy gave Katherine the moonstone and when Katherine touched it seamed that seamed as if she couldn't breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved." Lucy said, " She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Wait." Stefan said

"Elena and Audrey are fine." she said, " The spell is broken. Elena will heal quickly, she's with Bonnie. I apologize for my involvement." Then she left.

* * *

><p>After Damon took Katherine away I started walking around the Lockwood grounds. I looked around and saw Elena and Stefan talking on top ff a hill but I was to far away to here what they were saying. While I was watching I saw Elena walk away. I ran over to her.<p>

"What happened?" I asked, while walking along next to her

"Stefan want's to be with me but I can't be with him until I know I'm safe." she responded

" Well, you guys are the perfect couple." I said, " I'm sure you'll figure it out."

At that Elena smiled, " So you and Damon?"

"Were friends ,Elena." I said, " Just friends."

"Hmm, I didn't know that friends made out with each other and sleep in each others bed." Elena said, " I guess Bonnie and I should rethink our friendship."

We both laughed at that then Elena got a call. She looked down at her phone to see who was calling.

"It's Jer." she said before picking it up, "Hey Jer. Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bet. Okay."

"Such a caring family member that one is." I said causing her to laugh again

We were a few feet away from her car when I heard something moving behind us. I turned around to see the greeter from the ball. Before we could say anything he put his hands over our mouths and drug us away.

**Author's Note**

**Two updates in one week. Holy crap, I've out done myself. Well I would like to thank all the people that reviewed.**

**Grapejuice101: I know, it was really hard for me to write it but I am happy I can actually effect people that way.**

**Whitney3Tears: Thank you and I enjoy their relationship as well**

**FrenchyGirl: There it was.**

**I would also like to say that this story has also made it to over 1800 hits, 14 favs, and 15 alerts. Keep um coming guys. . Make sure to review on your way out and maybe, just maybe, I'll update before break is over. Just know the amount of reviews I get determines how quickly I update.**

**Audrey;D**


	8. Damon's Chapter

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I've never done this but I thought I might as well try it. I am going to do a very short chapter from Damon's point of view. This won't really be following any episode but it will be in between the end of masquerade and the beginning of Rose. I just thought you guys might want to see what Damon thinks of his and Audrey's friendship so tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**Chapter Eight- A few minutes in the life of Damon Salvatore**

**(Damon's P.O.V)**

After I had looked Katherine in the tomb I headed back to the boarding house but during the whole ride back I couldn't get the last thing she had said out of my mind.

'Audrey and Elena are in trouble.'

But when I asked her from what she only responded with, " Elena's the doppelganger." and nothing about Audrey. Elena's awesome and all but she's Stefan's problem, not mine. But Audrey was my mine. I would kill anyone that even tried to hurt her. Even though she only wanted to be friends I couldn't stop the feelings I had for her. How I felt whenever she was near me, when she laughed her angelic laugh,. or when she smiled at me.

No matter what I did I couldn't get her out of my mind. The fact I was back at the boarding house and in my room didn't help since I could still smell her from when she slept in here yesterday. When she had woken up and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes, a million times more beautiful than Katherine's, and told me how much it meant for me to be her friend even though I wish we could be more.

As I got into my bed I remembered back to when we had kissed on Founders Day. How her soft lips had felt on mine and how far it could have escaladed if we hadn't been interrupted by Jenna. I had almost thought that she had wanted me as much as I had wanted her. How I still want her now. Although she was only human, she was perfect. She was sexy, sarcastic, she could stick up for herself, she loved leather jackets and black, and she didn't like Taylor Swift. The perfect woman. In my eyes anyway.

As I was drifting off to sleep I had one thought swimming through my brain. I , invincible, charming, dashing, and ever so modest vampire Damon Salvatore, was in love.

**Authors Note**

**Well I would have to say that is one of the most interesting things I have ever written and it only took me ten minutes so two point for me. It was also a little ( okay a lot) sappy. It might have been the songs I was listening to. ( Echo by Jason Walker and Distance by Christina Perry ) Please do tell me what you think though. I would love to know. You never know, I may do more if it's popular. So click the magical review button below and give me a wonderful Christmas gift. On that not everyone have a wonderful ( Insert holiday you celebrate) and a happy new year. Now goodnight.**

**Audrey;D**


	9. Rose

**Chapter Eight-Rose**

When I woke up I heard Elena talking to someone.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Shh." the second voice replied

I looked around to see I was in some strange old house and I was sitting in a chair. Elena was lying on a couch and a man was sitting over her, untying ropes that were around her arms.

"Please, I'm hurt." Elena said

"I know." the man said, "Just a taste." he said getting closer."

"No." I said, tiredly

"Trevor!" a woman said, appearing in the room, " Control yourself."

"Buzz kill." Trevor said, moving away from Elena

"Who is that?" the woman said

"I don't know Rose." Trevor said, " Max said she was with the doppelganger so he took them both."

"Terrific."

Then Trevor left the room.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked

"Her," Rose said looking toward me, "nothing. But you, God you look just like her."

"But she's not." I said, " Please whatever you-"

"Be quite."

"I'm not Katherine." Elena said standing up, " My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this."

"I know who you are." Rose said, " Now be quite."

"What do you want?" Elena asked her

Rose replied by slapping Elena across the face.

"I want you to be quite." She said before walking out of the room.

After she was gone I ran over to Elena, " Elena, I wish you understood the term be quite."

* * *

><p>When Elena finally woke up I told her to keep quite, which she actually listened to me when I said it, and to listen.<p>

"How're the girls?" I heard Rose ask Trevor

"Still passed out and still protecting the passed out one."

"You didn't touch them did you?"

"Give me some credit, Rose" Trevor said, " So you called him."

I gave Elena to signal to start walking down the hall.

"No, I called one of his contacts." Rose said, "You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked

"They say he got it" I heard Rose say as Elena and I came around the corner

"Wonderful. And what?"

"So that's it, Trevor." Rose said, " he either got it or he didn't/ We just have to wait."

"It's not too late. We can leave them. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor said, sounding nervous.

"I'm sick of running." Rose replied as we continued our way towards the door

"Yeah, well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school." Rose said, " If he accepts our deal, we're free."

We were almost to the door when I stepped on a squeaky floor board.

"You two." Rose said coming up to us, " There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" I asked

"He's your worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" I asked Rose as Elena and I walked into the room<p>

" You guys keep asking me questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose said

"Why won't you?" Elena asked

"That's another one."

"You got us okay." Elena said, " It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want."

"I personally want nothing to do with either of you." Rose said, " I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I asked

"Two points to the eavesdroppers." Rose said

"Who is he?" Elena asked, " Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires." she replied "The Originals."

"What do you mean the Originals?" I asked

"Again with the questions." Rose said, " Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you two vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked

"I know of them." she said, "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys, thought, but I digress."

"So I'm I ." I said

"Who are the Originals?"

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years." Rose said, "We're tired. We want it over. We're using you, Elena, to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?" Elena asked

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" I asked

"So you do know your history." Rose said

"What do you mean, I'm the key?" Elena said, " The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No. the moonstone is what binds the curse." Rose said, " The Sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" I asked

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger." Rose informed us, " Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die."

* * *

><p>"Tell us more." Elena said<p>

"Captivity's made them pushy, eh?" Trevor asked, walking into the room

"What do you want to know, doppelicious?" **( love this line)**

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked him

"The Originals."

"Yeah." I said, "She said that." What does that mean?"

"The first family." Trevor answered, " The Old World. Rose and I ticked them off."

"Mm-mm."

"Correction, I ticked them off." Trevor said, "Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Elena asked

"He made the same mistake countless others did." Rose said, " he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." I said

"The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate, and I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor said

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose said

"Well, what about me?" I asked

"Maybe Elijah will be hungry." Trevor said, " I'm sure we can at least save him the trouble of finding his dinner."

* * *

><p>After we were done with our conversation Elena and I went back to the room we had woken up in and sat down on the couch.. When Elena put her feet on the couch we heard paper crumpling. She moved her foot and their was a piece of paper. Elena opened it and read it before handing it over to me. It said : Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B. Then I smiled knowing that we would soon be safe.<p>

~line Break~

Rose came into the room a little after we found the note from Bonnie and started picking things up.

"He's here." Trevor said coming into the room, " This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this." Rose said to him, "Trust me."

"No, he want's me dead, Rose."

"He want's her more." she said pointing to Elena

"I can't. you give her to him, he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here."

"Hey. What are we?"

"We're family." Trevor said, taking a deep breath, " Forever."

Then there was a knock upstairs.

"You're scared." Elena said to Trevor and Rose

"Stay here with them." Rose told Trevor, " And don't make a sound."

Then she headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Rose come back a man, who I assumed was Elijah was with her. He looked at Elena before using his vampire speed and appearing right in front of her. Then he bent down towards her neck. When he was done he said, "Human. It's impossible."<p>

"Hello there." he said before turning to me, " And who is this?"

"She was with the girl." Rose said, " We had no choice but to take her as well. You can have her as well."

"We have a long journey ahead. We should be going." Elijah said

"Please don't let him take us." I pleaded to Rose

"One last piece of business. Then we're done." Elijah said before walking over to Trevor

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Trevor said, "I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh, no, your apology is not necessary."

"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Well, yes you are the guilty one." said Elijah, " And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honor. But you, where was you loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Elijah said before slicing Trevor's head off. "Don't Rose. Now that you're free."

"Come." he said turning back to us

"No, what about the moonstone?" I asked him, stalling

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it." I said, " And I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked me before turning to Rose

"It's the first I've heard of it." she said

Then he turned back to me and tried to compel me when that did work he said, " What is this vervain doing around your neck?" then he ripped off my necklace and threw it across the room.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." he said looking into my eyes

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." I replied unable to stop myself

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." he said before there was a clattering noise upstairs and he let me go.

"What is that?" he asked Rose

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." she replied

Then Elijah grabbed both Elena and I and brought us up the stairs

* * *

><p>When we got upstairs something moved behind us and Elijah gave us to Rose.<p>

"Rose?"

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here." I head Stefan say from the top of the stairs, which caused Elijah to run up them

"Down here." I heard Damon say

I started looking around for either brother to help Elena and I but didn't see them anywhere. Then I felt someone pick me up and carry me up the stairs. When I opened my eyes I saw that Elena was next to me and Stefan in front of me.

"Excuse me." Elijah said, " To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls on the count of three. Or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"We'll come with you." Elena said as we made our way to the top of the stairs.

"Just please don't hurt our friends." I added, " They just wanted to help us."

"What game are you playing with me?" he asked appearing a few feet away from us

Then Elena took the vervain grenade and threw it at him right before it exploded , causing both of us to fall back. He screamed before looking up at us and continuing up the stairs, the vervain hardly effecting him at all. Then Stefan came and started shooting stakes at him, although that didn't seem to be working either. What did seem to work was the huge stake Damon drove though his heat.

"Just let her go." I told Damon, seeing that he was about to go after Rose.

I smiled at him before running down the stairs and into his arms, " Thanks for saving us."

"You welcome."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after we got back home, I took a shower and changed into my black PJ shorts and tank top. I walked back into my room to find Damon sitting by my window.<p>

"Cute Pjs." he said with a smirk

"I'm tired, Damon."

"I brought you this." he said standing up and holding my necklace.

"I thought that was gone." I said trying to grab it but Damon pulled it out of my reach, "Please give it back."

"I just have to say something." Damon said

"Why do you say to say it with my necklace?" I asked, concerned

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." Damon said

"Damon, don't go there."

"No, I just have to say it once." he said getting closer, " You just need to hear it. I love you, Audrey. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. You deserve some far better than me."

Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." Damon said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "But you do."

I looked around the room to see it was empty. I also felt something around my neck. I looked down to see my necklace. _What the heck, I thought this was gone. _Although it was weird I ignored it and headed to my bed.

**Author's Note**

**I have to say this was one of the hardest endings I have had to write. I almost cried but oh well. Quick poll guys, do you think that Elena will ever remember the moment above? I know Damon made her forget but I just wish it was possible. I would like to say that I am making a one shot for this story that should be up momentarily so make sure to check it out. It's pretty interesting, all I have to say is, Happy New Year.**

**As always I beg of you to review because it makes my life a little less depressing when I know people enjoy my stories.**

**Peace, Love, and Damon Salvatore**

**Audrey;D**


	10. Katerina

**Author's Note**

**In this episode there were a bunch of flash backs and instead of writing them all out I will just say flashback. I am sorry if someone was really looking forward to flashbacks but I cannot please everyone.**

**Audrey;D**

**Chapter Ten-Katerina**

Damon opened the door to the boarding house after Elena had knocked.

"Hello, Elena." he said, "Audrey."

"Stefan here?" Elena asked, " He called. Said it was important."

"Right this way." he told her

After she was gone he turned to me, " I should warn you, there's someone here you're not gonna like."

"Stefan?" I asked, " If so that's a given."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Damon said with a smirk

"So it isn't because I'm sarcastic, funny, and at times a little flirtatious." I said with a wink

"Well, that to." Damon said closing the door and leading me into the hallway where Elena and Stefan were standing.

Then I saw Rose coming down the hallway.

"You."

* * *

><p>"Okay, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years." Rose said after we had gathered in the parlor, " And I don't know what is true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real."<p>

"Who is he?" Elena asked

"He's one of the originals." Damon said from behind me, " He's a legend"

" The first generation of vampires." Stefan added

"Like Elijah." I said

"No, Elijah is the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." Rose said, " He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is know to be the oldest." Stefan said

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked

"Yes." Rose said

"No." Stefan said

"What they're saying is, I mean, if what she's saying is true-" Damon started

"Which it is." Rose said

"And you're not saying this so we don't kill you."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Yep, that should really make her feel better." I said sarcastically

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan said, " And no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose said

"Not helping." Damon told her

"I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan said, " I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed in with fiction. We don't know what's real. He could be some stupid bedtime story."

"He's real. And he doesn't give up." Rose said

Before she said anything else I started having a vision.

_I saw Elena, Caroline, and I in side the tomb._

"_We'll be okay from here." Elena said to Caroline before turning back to the open tomb when we heard footsteps walking towards us._

_As we watched Katherine came into view, " Hello you two."_

"Hello, Audrey." I heard Damon say as I came back to reality, " Anybody home?"

"Yeah, sorry." I said with a smile, " Must of zoned out. You were saying?"

"I was saying that if Klaus wants something, he gets it." Rose said, " If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot."

"All right , we're shaking." Damon said, " You made your point."

Then Elena got up.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her

"School." she responded, " I'm late."

"I'll grab my stuff." Stefan said, " I'll go with you."

"That's okay." Elena responded, " I know where it is."

Then she headed out. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed after her.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

"She was my ride." I said as I continued after Elena

* * *

><p>After we were in the car I turned toward Elena.<p>

" So we're off to see Katherine, huh?"

"How did you know?" She said

I just looked back at her until she said, " Right."

* * *

><p>"Tell everyone we weren't feeling well and we went home from school." I told Caroline as we walked through the woods to the tomb.<p>

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Care replies, "I'm a terrible liar."

"Keep Stefan busy." Elena added, "I don't want him knowing what were up to."

"I'm even worse at duplicity. And you both know this."

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena said

"Burn." I said

"Yeah, because she threatened me." Care responded, " Not that I'm saying that either of you should use that as a tactic."

"I do. A lot." I said with a smirk

" Stefan is going to see right though me."

"Caroline, As our friend, do you promise, or not?" I asked her

"You had to break out the girlfriend code." Care said, " Okay. I promise."

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?"

"Because he is super over protective and would never let us get close to Katherine." I responded

* * *

><p>"Are you two sure you wanna do this?" Caroline asked us when we got to the tomb<p>

"Yes." Elena said, " She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus, who can tell me how to stop him."

"But you are asking for the truth from someone who's probably never given it." Caroline said, " Are you two sure about this?"

"Yes." I said, " We can't just sit back and wait. We have to know."

Then Caroline went over to the door and moved it leaving a huge hole in the wall

"Katherine." Elena called, "We'll be okay from here." Elena said to Caroline before turning back to the open tomb when we heard footsteps walking towards us.

As we watched Katherine came into view, " Hello Elena and Audrey."

* * *

><p>"Come to watch me wither away?" Katherine asked in a raspy voice, " Good bye , Caroline."<p>

"As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us." I told Care, "Please."

Caroline looked at Katherine before walking out of the tomb.

"Stefan and Damon know you two are here?" she asked us

"We brought you some things." Elena said rummaging through her bag

"You came to bribe me." Katherine said, "What is it that you two want?"

Elena threw something onto the ground next to Katherine, " We want you to tell us about Klaus."

"Hmm, you two have been busy."

"We also brought you this." Elena said bringing out a book, "It's your family history."

"It say's in here that the family line died with you." I said, looking over at Elena, " Which doesn't seem possible."

"You two think that if you brought me some family keepsake I'd open up?" Katherine asked

"We also brought you this." I said bringing out a bottle of blood, "You don't look so good."

"How long before your body shuts down?" Elena asked her, "Ten, twenty years? Must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

Katherine sat down as I started to pour her a glass of blood and pass it over to her using a stick.

"You have the Petrova fire." she told Elena before downing the blood

"More blood?" I asked

Katherine put the cup down and I brought it past the barrier and refilled it.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I." Katherine started, "Goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. Or was thrown out."

"Thrown out?" Elena asked

"My family, you true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at the time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

"It was kept secret." I said

"And my baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English." she said with an English accent at the end, " It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, till I found out what he really was, and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like h*ll."

_***Flashback***_

"So what did Klaus want?" Elena asked Katherine

"Same thing he'll want from you." she replied, " He want's to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." I stated

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body."

* * *

><p>"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked, sliding another glass of blood over to Katherine<p>

"It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells." Kat said, " The doppelganger was created as a way to be able undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you." I said

"Something like that."

_***Flashback***_

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena asked after Katherine was done

"No." Kat responded, "But not because she had a change of heart."

_***Flashback***_

"You killed yourself?" I asked

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't work." Elena said, " You didn't escape. You've been running ever since."

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance. But living out of a suitcase is better than dying so that you could have your blood spilled over some silly little rock."

Elena looked frightened at this.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? Don't wanna die?" Katherine asked her, " There's another way out."

Then Katherine cut her wrist so it started to bleed, " Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going, and gone. I made the other choice."

_***Flashback***_

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them." I said, "Trevor just got killed."

"Never thought he would have lasted that long."

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena said

"I was looking out for myself, Elena." Kat replied, "I will always look out for myself. If the two of you are smart, you'll do the same."

Then she turned back to her book.

* * *

><p>"So how much of your little story is true?" I asked Katherine, standing up<p>

"I have no reason to lie." she said, " I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason you came back. Isn't it?" Elena asked, " Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

"Five hundred years on the run, I figure maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena added

"Right again."

"What else is needed to break the curse?" I asked

"Look who's getting smarter."

"It's not just Elena or the stone is it?" I asked, " Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Mason Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells." Katherine said, " So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf." Elena stated

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?" Elena asked

"A witch to do the spell." Katherine said, " Mine bailed, but little Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?" I asked

"A vampire."

"Caroline and Aurora." Elena said

"Could have been anyone, I suppose, but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So why turn Aurora?" I asked

"I was bored, and I wanted to send a message. Turns out she's been more useful than Caroline."

"What else?" I asked, sensing there was more

" A psychic." Katherine said looking directly at me

"What? Why?"

"See, the witch that created the spell thought it as her fail safe." Katherine started, " Since both the doppelganger and the psychic are so rare she believed that the two would never reappear at the same time. But she was wrong, twice. See, when Isobel told me how you were a psychic I knew that my opportunity had come along."

"So you were gonna just had us all over to be killed." Elena said to Katherine

"Better you die then I." Katherine said before walking deep into the tomb

* * *

><p>After a while Elena and I got tired of waiting and started picking things up. Then I heard someone coming down the stairs.<p>

"Elena." Stefan said, " Audrey."

"Stefan?" Elena asked, " What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the both of you the same question?"

"Caroline told you, didn't she?" I asked

"No, she kept your secret. It didn't take long to figure out what was so important that you'd have to keep it from me."

"We knew you would stop us." Elena replied

"Listen to me. Whatever she said to you guys is a lie." Stefan said, " Do not listen to her. She is a liar."

"What if she isn't?" Elena asked

"Yeah, Stefan, you didn't hear what she said."

"You don't have to worry." Stefan said, " I won't let anything happen to either of you."

"That's the problem." Elena said, " You won't. But you'll die trying, how is that any better?"

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan." Katherine said coming back, " I haven't even told you two the best part of the story."

_***Flashback***_

"He killed them." she said, " My entire family. Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. On your friends, your family, on anyone that you have ever loved."

"Don't listen to her. Okay." Stefan told us

"Always the protector." Katherine said, "But even you must realize that they're doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it." Then she held up the moonstone, " Unless you have this."

"What?" Elena said

"Oh, no. There it is." Stefan said, " That's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you."

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."

"No. Let me guess. You wanna trade that stone for your freedom." Stefan said, " You manipulative, psychotic b*tch."

"My freedom?" Katherine scoffed, " That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom. Because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will I'll be in the tomb. Where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic b*tch in town."

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house I walked as quickly as I could behind Elena and Stefan to the front door.<p>

"Elena." Stefan said while Elena was fumbling with the keys, trying to get the door open

"I can't talk about it, Stefan." Elena said

I took a seat on the porch swing.

"You have to." he said, " Don't shut me out."

Elena gave up on the door and started pacing

"Elena, please."

"I wanted to know the truth, Stefan, and I got it." Elena said, " It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. Even Audrey."

I looked at Stefan when he turned towards me.

"They're all part of breaking the curse." Elena said starting to cry, " I can't be anyone else anymore. Because it's no because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone I love is in danger. It's because of me. Everything is because of me."

Then Stefan enveloped Elena in a hug as she cried and I let a few tears escape as I realized the fate of all the people that I loved and cared about.

**Author's Note**

**Please review. Or I'll send Damon after you, and not for the dirty things you are thinking about.**

**Audrey;D**


	11. The Sacrifice

**Chapter Eleven-The Sacrifice**

I woke up to the sound of clattering coming from somewhere in the house. I looked around my room but didn't see anything, then I laid back down and tried to fall asleep. That's when I heard a slam and I sat up. I got up and grabbed the baseball bat that I kept under my bed before walking into the hallway. I made my way down the hallway, baseball bat ready to swing, I looked into Jer's room and saw that he was still asleep. Then I turned around when I heard someone walking behind me. I swung my bat and almost hit a underwear clad Ric.

"Hey!" he exclaimed jumping back a bit and covering himself with his bowl of ice cream, " Audrey."

"I heard something." I said

"That was us." Jenna said, coming up the stairs wearing Ric's shirt, " I'm sorry."

"We didn't think anyone was up." Ric said

"But here you are and here we are." Jenna said

"We were just -" Ric started

"Getting…" Jenna stuttered

"Chunky Monkey?" Ric asked holding his bowl out to me

"I'm more of a Cookies and Cream kinda person." I said , trying to hold back my laughter

"Well, I'm naked, so I'm gonna go." Ric said before heading back into Jenna's room

"I'm really, really sorry." Jenna said after he was gone

"It's fine Jenna." I said starting to walk back to my room, " Don't worry about it."

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asked

"Seems like things are good." I said with a smile

"They're extremely good."

"Then I'm extremely okay with it." I said before walking back into my room and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Stefan and Damon.<p>

"Hi." Stefan said, " Can we talk?"

"Why?" I asked

"We went to see Katherine." Damon said

"Come on in." I said, moving out of the way

* * *

><p>When Elena, Stefan, Damon, and I had gathered in the kitchen Damon and Stefan told us what that Katherine would hand over the moonstone when she got out of the tomb. She had also said that she would get far far away from Mystic Falls.<p>

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked them

"No, of course not." Damon said, tossing an orange between his hands, " We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

"No spell, no doppelganger or psychic sacrifice. Ergo you both live." Damon said

"How do you destroy it?" I asked

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan replied

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked them

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon said

"You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena said

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan said

"It's Katherine that has the moonstone." I said

"Were gonna get it from her." Stefan told me

"Well, what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold dead hands if we have to." Damon added

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out."

"Wow." I said, " It sounds like you guys have it all planned out."

"Yep." Damon said, " We're awesome."

"Except for one thing." I added looking at Elena

"We don't want you to do it."

"What are you talking about, we don't have a choice." Stefan said

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked

"We'll find him after we get the stone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone we care about, including the two of you?" I asked looking at Damon

"If we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save both of your lives."

"Yeah, we know." I said standing up, "Everyone keeps saying that."

Then I left the room with Elena in tow.

* * *

><p>After we left Damon and Stefan we headed to the boarding house to talk to Rose. When we opened the door we heard her walk down the hallway.<p>

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." she said walking towards us in her robe, "Sorry. I thought you were-"

"We, uh- sorry," I stuttered

"There's no one else here." Rose said

"Actually, we came to talk to you." Elena said

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose said before heading back upstairs

After she was gone Elena turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because of what Rose and Damon did."

"Why am I supposed to care about what Damon does with the girls that he's with." I said

But deep down I was really hurt that Damon was with Rose

* * *

><p>"It's a bad idea." Rose said after we had told her what we wanted<p>

"No, it's not." I said

"From what Stefan said your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus." Elena said, " You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it."

"There's more to learn." I said, " We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked

"Because you owe us." Elena said, " One word from either of us, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us."

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want the two of you doing this." Rose said, " And their moonstone caper gives you two the chance to sneak away."

"We're having a disagreement, okay?" I said, " They're willing to risk everyone that we love, and we're not."

"They're just trying to protect both of you."

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether we're protected or not." Elena said, " So we're back to you taking us to Slater."

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked us

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" I asked instead of replying

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years." Rose said, "What do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal."

* * *

><p>"Slater." Rose yelled as she knocked on the apartment door, " Slater, it's Rose. Open up."<p>

Then she turned to us, "He's not home. Sorry."

"Mm-mm." Elena said, "No. We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Rose turned back towards the door and pushed it open.

"After you." She said motioning inside

Elena and I walked in and started looking around.

"Slater?" Rose called before walking ahead, " I don't think he's gonna be much help."

We walked over to her and saw the body on the ground in front of us.

* * *

><p>Rose went over to Slater as Elena and I walked over to his desk.<p>

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." I said while we looked though the papers over his desk

"Probably to stop him from helping people like us." Rose said, " The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the arse."

Rose then walked over to the windows and opened up the blinds

"What are you -" Elena asked

"Tempered glass." Rose said, " UV rays can't penetrate. I used to just come here and watch the day."

Elena looked down at a picture in her hands.

"I'm sorry about Slater." I said

"Any luck?" She asked us

Elena put the picture down and we both turned to the computers.

"It's password-protected." Elena said, " We can't get in."

"Then this is pointless." Rose said, " Let's just go."

Then there was a noise coming from a different room.

"Stay here." Rose told us before heading off to the closed door and opening it, "Alice?"

"Rose." a girl said running into Rose's arms, "He's dead."

* * *

><p>"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose said coming into the kitchen where Elena was making tea.<p>

"How is she?" I asked

"Overreacting." Rose said, "Big time."

"Her boyfriend just died." Elena said, "There's no such thing as overreacting."

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

"Vampire fanatics." I said, rolling my eyes, before taking a cup of tea out to Alice

"Thank you." she said, " Did you know Slater?"

"I knew of him." I said, " I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus."

"Doubtful." Alice said, "Klaus doesn't wanna be pointed out."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I asked her

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that." I said, " Do you know the password?"

"Who do you think you are?"

I looked into the kitchen at Rose and Elena.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you." I asked, " Will you show us his files then?"

* * *

><p>"Someone's been here." Alice said sitting at the computer, " Hard drive's been wiped out."<p>

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose said

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid." Alice told us, " Everything's backed up on our remote server."

Rose pulled me away from Elena and Alice.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?"

"I know that." I said, " She doesn't"

Then I headed back to the others.

"Kristen Stewart." Alice said, "God, was he obvious?"

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked

"Slater was obsessed." Alice said, "Almost as much as me."

"What about that one?" Rose asked, " Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of e-mails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice suggested

I handed her the phone, " Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger and the psychic are alive, and they're ready to surrender."

"What?" Rose said

"Oh, my God. I knew I recognized you." Alice said turning to Elena

"Get him the message please." Elena said before we both walked into the kitchen

"What are you two doing?" Rose asked, coming in after us

"We're getting Klaus' attention." I said

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and kill you both." Rose said, " Which is exactly what you wanted all along."

"It's either us or our families." Elena said

"So this whole charade was some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else."

"Cody is on his way." Alice said coming in, "And he really wants to meet the two of you."

* * *

><p>I was drinking a glass of water when Alice started staring at something behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Damon.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked

"I believe the better question is, what are you doing here?" I asked him

"Damon?" Elena said as she and Rose came into the room

"You sold us out." I said to Rose

"I'm sorry."

"You said that you understood." Elena said to her

"She lied." Damon said

"Damon Salvatore." Alice said

"Get rid of her." Damon told Rose

"No way." Alice said as Rose took her away

Elena took a seat on one of the couches sensing a fight between Damon and I.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"No." I said

"I said we're leaving." Damon said coming closer to me

"I heard what you said and I am telling you that I am not going with you." I said

"You don't get to make decisions anymore, Audrey."

"When have I ever made a decision?" I asked, " You and Stefan do that for Elena and I. Now this, this is our decision."

"Who's gonna save your life when your out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. "Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person I love. Including you."

"Get your arse out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

When I didn't move Damon grabbed my arm.

"No." I said before taking back my arm and trying to punch him

Not the best idea because he grabbed my hand and started pushing it back, his face getting closer to mine.

"Don't ever do that again." he said, angrily before walking away

* * *

><p>"Time to go." Damon said coming out of the bedroom, " Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."<p>

Then the door burst open and three guys came in.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger and the psychic." one of the men said

"Thank you for coming." Elena said as we walked towards them but was stopped by Damon.

"I will break your arm." he said to me before turning to the men, " There's nothing here for you."

One of the men then fell down and Elijah was standing behind him. Rose ran past him and the others to freedom.

"I killed you." Damon said, " You were dead."

"For centuries now." Elijah responded before turning back to the men, " Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah."

"We were going to bring them to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger," he said pointing to Elena, then to me, "And she's the psychic. I don't know how they exist but they do. Klaus would wanna see them."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked him

"No."

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said before ripping their hearts.

Elijah looked at us and Damon stood in front of Elena and I in a protective stance. Elijah then turned around and left.

* * *

><p>When we got back home Elena ran inside leaving Damon and I alone.<p>

"Thanks for bringing us home." I told him

"Well, your ride left you." he said, " I didn't wan to leave you guys stranded."

"She was just scared." I said, defending Rose, " She didn't mean to run."

"Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years."

" I can't believe Elijah is still alive." I said, " Why do you think he killed those vampires and just let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me." Damon said

I started walking towards the door when Damon grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." Damon told me

"Actually the only thing that was stupid that we got caught." I said removing my arm, " Elena and I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save us. So you shouldn't question why we would try to save all of you. Damon, good night, okay?"

The door opened to reveal Jeremy and Elena.

"What?" Damon asked them

"It's Stefan."

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" Elena said as she ran into the tomb, "Stefan!"<p>

When Damon and I got there he pushed Elena up against the wall.

"Don't you dare." he told her

"Stefan's in there, Damon." Elena said, " How could you let this happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, "I was to busy saving you and Audrey from your kamikaze mission."

"You didn't have to even go after the moonstone." Elena said

"It was the right call, Elena."

"Right call?" Elena yelled, "How is any of this the right call?"

Elena tried to struggle against Damon to no avail.

"Damon, let go of me." she said, " Damon, let go of me."

"You done?" Damon asked Elena when she was done freaking out, he slowly started backing away from her.

When she tried to walk into the tomb I stood in front of her, "Tsk-tsk." Then she walked out of the tomb.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon said as Stefan came into view

"We'll find a way to get you out of there." I assured him

"That's alright." he said, " I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Try to figure out how to de-spell it."

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" I said, " Your plan to get and de-spell the moonstone isn't working. Look how far it's gotten you guys. Stefan your stuck in a tomb with no way out and Bonnie isn't strong enough to do this herself. But not like either of you will listen to me. So just keep on with your amazing plan."

Then I headed towards the stairs and out of the tomb.


	12. By The Light Of The Moon

**Chapter Twelve- By The Light Of The Moon**

"Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asked Bonnie while holding the moonstone

"Right now, it's what's binding the Sun and the Moon Curse." Bonnie replied sitting next to me on Elena's bed, "If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"And according to Katherine." I said, "Klaus becomes vengeful."

"Maybe." Bonnie said, "If he finds out."

"Bonnie, can't this wait?" Elena asked impatiently, " Stefan is in the tomb with Katherine. We've gotta get him out."

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie replied

"We'll don't listen to him." I said, " He thinks he's protecting us but he's wrong."

"I'm taking Stefan's side on this one. We're not gonna let you guys get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bon said taking the moonstone from Elena

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the room

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie told him putting the moonstone in her bag, "I need a coffee."

Then she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked Jeremy when he was staring at us

"Why are you guys on a suicide mission?"

"We're trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena responded

"So bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourselves killed is okay?" Jer asked before heading out.

After he was gone Elena and I looked over at Bonnie's bag. Elena opened it and took out the moonstone. Then she grabbed her keys and we headed down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Bonnie asked when we were near the bottom

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena said

"I'm going to Mystic Grill." I said

"You're both lying."

"No, we're not." I said

"Really?" Bonnie asked, " Tell your faces that."

"Are you serious?" Elena asked

"They took the moonstone." Jer said coming down the stairs with Bonnie's bag

"How did you-?" I started

"We tested you." Bonnie said, " And you guys failed."

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him." Elena said, "We can't let that happen."

Then surprisingly Bonnie stepped to the side and let us pass. When Elena and I tried to walk out the door we were stopped by some invisible barrier.

"What did you do?" I asked Bonnie

"It's for the best, Audrey."

* * *

><p>After a while Elena and I gave up on trying to get out. Elena went upstairs to her room and I went and sat down on the couch in the living room. Then I heard the front door open and close, I turned and saw Damon.<p>

"You should really lock your door." he said

I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

"Oh, come on, pouty." Damon said, " At least give me two points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked him

"Yes, Audrey. I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to to repeatedly save your life." Damon replied

"What did Stefan say about you locking his girlfriend in her house?"

"We had a good laugh." Damon said walking towards me.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" I asked as her took a seat next to me

"Yeah that." he said putting his arm behind my head, " I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" I asked

"Well, A, he can't do anything about it and B, what I just said."

Then Jeremy walked into the room.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked Jer

"Thought she was meeting you."

"No, she's on moonstone duty." Damon said, " And I'm on Elena and Audrey patrol. Speaking of which, we're is Elena."

"Probably upstairs writing down all her feelings in her diary." I said rolling my eyes, causing Jer and Damon to laugh

"Who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jer asked Damon

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it. And I said, 'Why not?' If she screwed up, he'd bite her. Then I'll be rid of to of my problems."

"Hold on a second." I said, "Tonight's the full moon?"

"Yep." Damon said grabbing his ringing cell phone, " But you're too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice."

Then he stepped into the other room to answer his phone. After a minute he came back and said to Jer, "Change of plans. You baby-sit." Then he turned to me, " Hey, you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun." Damon said as Jer laid his head on the pillow on my lap, " Oh, wait. You can't."

Then I grabbed the pillow Jeremy was laying on and threw it at Damon, which he easily dodged. Then Jeremy started laughing so I pushed him onto the floor.

* * *

><p>After a few hours I heard Jenna moving things around under the stairs. I walked into the room the same time Elena was walking down the stairs.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked as we got closer to Jenna

"Oh, perfect timing." Jenna said handing Elena a box

"What is all this stuff?" I asked

"Miranda's files from the historical society." Jenna said, "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood. And by roped, I mean I'm very excited to participate." She said standing and closing the door to reveal Elijah.

"Hey. I'm Elijah." he said to Elena and I

* * *

><p>"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna said taking the box from Elena."<p>

"It's a pleasure." he said holding out his hand to Elena and then to me.

"You're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff." Jenna said, " Or we could help you load it into your car."

"Yeah, or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggested

"Also a good plan."

"Thank you for inviting me into your home, Jenna." Elijah said then to us, " I hope to see the two of you again sometime soon."

After Jenna had shown him out Elena and I quickly made our way up the stairs and to Jeremy's room. Elena knocked on the door and before I had a chance to open it some had grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. Elena looked as terrified as I felt when she saw who was holding me captive. Then Jeremy opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked

"Um, Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes."

"Oh. Yeah." he said before walking past us and heading down the stairs

"That's a wise choice." he said, releasing me

"What do you want, Elijah?" Elena asked him

"I think it's time the two of you and I had a little chat." Elijah said

* * *

><p>"Forgive the intrusion." Elijah said after we gathered in Elena's room, " I mean neither of your families any harm."<p>

"Why did you kill those vampires that tried to take us?" I asked him

"I didn't want either of you to be taken." he said sitting in the window seat, " Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals. But those that fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out that the doppelganger and psychic exist there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you both to him, and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked him

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So what is your goal?" I asked

"Klaus's obsessions have made him paranoid." Elijah began, "He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena asked

"Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you?" I asked, " So you're trying to us to draw him out."

"Well to do that, I need you both to stay put and stop trying to get yourselves killed."

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Elena asked

"If I wasn't truthful, your family would be dead and I would be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead I am here to offer you two a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I asked

"Do nothing." Elijah said standing, " Do nothing, live your lives, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, We shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make certain your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Elena asked

"Then I kill him."

"Just like that?" I said sarcastically

"Just like that. I am a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna keep everyone safe?"

"You know I notice you both have a friend, Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"So you know witches." Elena said, crossing her arms

"And together, we can protect everybody that matters to the both of you." Elijah said before taking a step closer to us, " So do we have a deal?"

Before I could say anything Elena said, " I need you to do one more thing for me."

"We're negotiating now?"

* * *

><p>After Elijah had left I stayed with Elena in her room. After about an hour I heard someone coming to the door.<p>

"Elena." Stefan said smiling at her

"Holy crap." I said from my spot on Elena's bed

I watched as Elena ran over and hugged Stefan.

"Well, I think I'll go before this gets 'R' rated." I said before heading out of Elena's room.

* * *

><p>When I walked into my room I saw one of my least favorite people sitting on my bed.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked the blond vampire

"Audrey, I'm here to apologize."

"Aurora, you've been gone for days. But I am still mad at you. It's because of you my dad is dead."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't know that was going to happen."

"That's not the point." I said, "I trusted you and the second I turn my back you're on team Katherine."

"She was going to kill Jace." Aurora blurted

"What?"

"She said if I didn't help her that she was going to kill Jace."

"I had no idea." I said, sitting down next to her

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't want betray you guys but I couldn't let Jace get killed."

"I understand." I said

"You do?"

"Yeah, I probably would have done the same thing." I said, " Where have you been these past few days?"

" I decided I would take a little road trip to give you a break." she said, " But now I'm back. So what has been going on?"

"You remember the Sun and the Moon Curse right?" I asked her

"Yes."

"Well, apparently there's this huge sacrifice to break it and Elena and I happen to be the key to that."

"What?"

"Yeah. And if we do anything to try and stop the sacrifice this Original vampire, named Klaus, will kill everyone we have ever loved."

"Wow. I sure missed a lot." she said, " And what have Stefan and Damon done to stop it because I know they are not just sitting around."

"Well, they are trying to stop the ritual from happening. But Elena and I made this deal, as long as we don't try anything, Elijah, another Original, will keep everyone safe."

"But…"

"But I don't want to be sacrificed, I don't wanna die so a stupid curse can be broken. But I can't let everyone I love get killed because of me." I said starting to cry.

Aurora gave me a hug and said, " Audrey, everything will be fine."

**Authors Note**

**Happy New Years! I would like to tell you guys that i am already on chapter twenty of this story and should be done writing this story by tomorrow. i think i'll update one or two chapers every weekend until i start Season three. Also if you guy's have any good names for the third story in this series do tell.**

**Audrey;D**


	13. The Descent

**Author's Note**

**This chapter is for my two dedicated readers/reviewers Whitney3Tears and grapejuice101.**

**Audrey;D**

**Chapter Thirteen- The Descent**

" Definitely better." I heard Damon say to Rose as I walked into the room, "Right, Audrey?"

"Um, it's not bad." I said, taking in the badly infected wound

"Where's Stefan?" he asked me

"He left." Elena said coming in, " I need you to talk to him, He's convinced he has to find Isobel, but that's gonna upset Elijah."

"No can do." Damon said, " I'm with Stefan on this one."

"But if you two could play nurse for a little while…"

"It's not necessary." Rose said, interrupting him

"It is necessary. Elena and Audrey are do-gooders. It's in their nature, they just can't resist." Damon said leaving

I smiled at Rose before leaving her and Elena to talk to Damon.

"Damon." I said, " Is she gonna die?"

"Probably." he whispered, " The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse."

"Like a poison?" I asked

"I don't know, Audrey. I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry."

"Death happens." he said, "We come, we go. Sooner she dies, the better. It's gloomy as h*ll in here."

Then he headed out of the house.

* * *

><p>"I hate this." Rose said as Elena and I brought her into Damon's room., "I'm a vampire. I haven's had a cold in five centuries."<p>

"Just get in bed." Elena said before looking around Damon's room

"We don't get sick." Rose continued, getting into Damon's bed, " When we die, it's fast and sudden. And it's certainly not drawn out with an illness."

"You're not gonna die." I told her.

"Such a human thing to say." Rose quipped

"You've never been in Damon's room before, have you Elena?" Rose asked as Elena continued to look around

"Not what you expected?" I asked her

"It's just a room with a bed." Elena replied, " Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets."

"I know right."

"You both are very lucky, you know." Rose said, " No one has ever loved me the way you're loved."

" Well, I doubt that." Elena said

"Trevor was my best friend." Rose said, "Nothing more. I spent all these years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. He whole idea of a family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you both so eager to give up?"

"We're not giving up anything." Elena said

"Here." I said handing Rose a glass of blood

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

"We call it our best option." Elena told her

"It's your easiest option."

"That's not fair." I said

"You really thin your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked us

" No, I don't." I said

"You two really are determined to die, aren't you?" Rose said, " At least I ran. Neither of you are even trying. I'm so tired."

I took the glass of blood from here hand and put it on the bedside table. Then Elena and I got up and started heading out of Damon's room.

"No, stop, wait." Rose said, " Tell them to prepare the horses."

"It's okay rose.' I said, " Just get some sleep. You'll fell better when you wake up."

"Trevor, don't be so stupid we're never going to make it there before the sun." Rose said before sitting up, " Elena, Elena I need more blood."

"Yeah, of course." Elena said grabbing the glass of blood and handing it to Rose, " Here."

Rose took a sip before spitting it all over the sheets."

"It's okay." I said, " Everything is gonna be alright." I said before Elena got up and ran into Damon's bathroom.

I ran after her to see that she was grabbing a towel for Rose. When we looked back Rose was gone.

"This is not good." I said

I heard Elena gasp and I turned around to see Elena being held against the wall by Rose

"It's all your fault, Katerina." Rose yelled at Elena, " You, Katerina, you did this."

I ran over to Rose and said, " It's Elena, Rose."

"You betrayed us." Rose continued

"She's not Katherine." I yelled

Rose seemed to call down and she let go of Elena.

"Elena?" she said before turning to me, "Audrey? Oh, my God."

"It's me." Elena said, "It's Elena."

"Oh, my God." Rose said, " I am so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's alright Rose." I said, " You're gonna be alright."

" My mind, I -" Rose started as Elena lead her over to Damon's bed

"It was just for a second" Elena said

"I'm sorry. Don't be scared of me."

"We not scared of you." I said, " Spiders and snakes, yes. But vampires that can easily snap my neck, not a chance."

"You need to rest." Elena said, ignoring me

"I'm scared." Rose said, laying down

"You're not alone." Elena said, " We're right here."

"Here." Rose said confused, " Where's here."

"Damon's bedroom." I said, " You're in Damon's bedroom."

" I wanna go home." Rose said

"Tell us about it." Elena suggested

"St. Austell." Rose started, " Thirty kilometers south of London. All fields and trees and horses."

"It sound's beautiful." I said

"When you live long enough, everything disappears." Rose said, " So much time wasted. I just wish I hadn't been so afraid."

* * *

><p>After a little while Elena and I went to grab some fresh sheets.<p>

"We brought you some clean sheets." Elena said as we entered the room.

When we turned to the bed Rose was gone again.

"Again?" I said

"We have to find her." Elena said, "She has to be in the house, she doesn't have a daylight ring.

"Well, let us not waste time." I said setting the sheets on the bed.

* * *

><p>"You go look in the basement and I'll look up here." I said after we had searched the whole top floor.<p>

"Okay." Elena said walking away.

As I looked around I could not see any trace of Rose. I saw my bag in the living room so I grabbed my phone and called Damon. His phone went straight to voice mail.

"It's Audrey, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home."

Then I heard a loud crash coming from the other room.

"Elena?" I said before hanging up, " Rose?"

I saw Elena run into the room trying to escape.

"Elena what is going on?"

"It's Rose. She thinks I'm Katherine."

Then Rose appeared about a foot in front of us.

"Rose, stop. Stop." Elena said, " It's Elena."

"She's not Katherine." I added, " You're hallucinating."

"I'm not Katherine." Elena said, " I'm not Katherine."

For a second it seemed to be working but Rose then jumped on Elena causing her to scream. I grabbed the curtain from the window above them and ripped it down which made Rose scream and get off of Elena. Then Elena and I ran for the front door but before we could make it I felt myself being thrown across the room into the wall. Then I saw Rose attack Elena and Elena dug her nails into Roses wound causing her to fall to the ground. Elena came to m and helped me up before we ran upstairs to Stefan's room. Elena locked the door as I grabbed one of the dressers and pushed it in front of the door. Then we both ran to the curtains and made sure they were open.

"Here." Elena said handing me a stake she had made from breaking a table leg off.

Then there was a bang at the door.

"Elena, I know it's you and not Katherine." Rose said, " And Audrey, I am sorry for hurting you." she said before coughing, "Please I need your help."

* * *

><p>After it had gotten dark outside and it had been quiet for awhile I said, " Maybe we should check on her."<p>

Elena nodded and we moved the stuff from away from the door and opened it. With stakes in hand we made our way down the stairs. We walked down the hallway and saw that the front door had been opened. We walked towards it but I turned around when I felt someone behind me. Fortunately it was Damon.

"You okay?" Damon asked when Elena had also turned around, " Where's Rose?"

"We have no idea." Elena said.

_Rose was at the school near one of the dumpsters. A janitor came up to her when he saw that she was in distress._

"_Are you okay?" he asked getting closer to her_

_Rose looked up at him before she attacked him_

"She's at the school." I said, " She's gonna kill someone."

Then Damon's phone rang.

"Damon Salvatore." he answered, " Of course, I'll be there."

Then he hung up.

"They just found the body of a janitor over at the school." he said looking at me and then heading towards the door.

"I'm coning with you. And you don't have time to argue with me." I told him

"Fine."

"Elena, go back to the house." I said, " We do not need Rose thinking you are Katherine again."

"Okay."

Then I followed Damon out to his car.

* * *

><p>"There moving the party inside." Damon said after he was done talking to Liz, " Here. Take this." he said , handing me my stake. "Come on. Let's go."<p>

He said before leading me away.

After a few minutes we found Rose attacking someone.

"Rose stop." Damon said tackling her to the ground, " Rose. Rose. It's me. It's Damon."

"Did I do this?" Rose asked after she had calmed down, "Oh, my God." she said, starting to sob, " I didn't mean to hurt any body. I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"I know." Damon said

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Come on." Damon said , " Let's get you home."

"No, I don't have a home." Rose said, " I haven't had a home in so long. Make it stop. Please, make it stop. I hate it. Make it stop."

"Come on." Damon said, picking up Rose and heading back to the car

* * *

><p>I walked into Damon's room to see that Rose was awake.<p>

"I'm sorry Audrey." she said, "And tell Elena I'm sorry too."

"I will." I told her

I don't like taking human life. I never have."

"You shouldn't be here." Damon told me

"It's the worst part about it, the hunt." Rose said, " The need to kill, the thirst. The pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

"Well, then stop talking about it." Damon said to Rose before walking away so I could see her

"Damon's a lot like me." Rose said, "He want's to care. The minute he does, he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know." I whispered

"And you need to fight." Rose said, " I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway."

Then Rose started coughing again. I bent down and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked after she had stopped coughing

"Us humans." I said

"You can never forget it." Rose said, " What it's like to be human. It haunts me but it's the only thing that's kept me going. Doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Then she started yelling in pain.

"What do we do?" I asked Damon

"Go." he said as he sat on the bed with Rose

"Damon…"

"Just go." he said, "I got this."

"Oh, my God, make it stop! Make it Stop!" Rose yelled as I walked out of the room

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the living room when Damon came in.<p>

"You were supposed to leave." Damon said when he saw me

"I did. Then I came back to make sure that you're okay." I said handing him a glass of bourbon.

"I appreciate the gesture." Damon said, "I'm just glad it's over."

"You know I don't believe that." I told him

"Go home, Audrey." Damon said, ' Get some rest. It's a whole new world tomorrow."

"Damon, I'm your friend." I said

"I'm well aware of that."

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting." I continued

"What do you wanna hear?" Damon asked angrily, " That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well, I didn't and I'm not."

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel." I said, " Damon, you're so close. Don't give up."

"I fell, Audrey. Okay?" Damon said, " And it sucks. What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty."

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it, Audrey? And I'm not human." Damon said, " You're one to talk about giving up. All you've done is give up. Go home. There's been enough doom, gloom, and personal growth for one night."

"Okay." I said picking up my stuff, " I will."

Then I looked at Damon and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good night, Damon." I said before pulling away and heading home

* * *

><p>When I walked into the house I saw Stefan and Elena.<p>

"Stefan, you're back."

"Rose?" Elena asked me

I shock my head.

"So how did your day of Isobel hunting go?" I asked, " Did you find her."

"Not exactly." John said coming out of the kitchen, " Hello, Audrey."

"Uncle John."


	14. Daddy Issues

**Chapter Fourteen-Daddy Issues**

"Morning." John said as Elena and I entered the kitchen

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Coffee?"

"We're not doing that." I said, " We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect the both of you." he said, " That's all I can say for the moment."

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" Elena asked

"I'll tell you more when I am convinced that I can trust you two."

"Oh, God, I'm late." Jenna said as she came into the kitchen

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Ric said, joining her

"What the h*ll?"

"Good morning to you, Jenna , Alaric." John said

"It's okay that I'm confused, right?" Jenna asked, " Because we were not expecting you, like, ever."

"I'm still confused." I said, " So I think it's okay you're confused."

"Well, I got in late last night." John said, " Elena let me in."

"You know, I'm, uh, probably just gonna take off." Ric said before heading out

"I'm still confused here." Jenna said

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John said

"Not here."

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John told her

"Actually, I can. As legal guardian."

"Yeah about that." John said turning to Elena, " Do you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors?"

"What's going on?" Jenna asked

"I'm sorry, Jenna." Elena said, " I should have told you earlier but…"

"I'm Elena's biological father." John said, " There. Now you know."

Then he left.

Jenna turned to us.

"What?"

* * *

><p>" Where's John?" Damon asked me as I let him in<p>

"He's not here." I said, " He left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's Elena's dad and then took off."

"That's public knowledge now?"

"Apparently." I said

"Did he say what he's doing here?"

"No." I said, " You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help us."

"You believe him?" Damon asked me

"No, I don't believe him for a second."

"I don't either."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Kill him." Damon suggested

"Even though that does sound awesome, that probably isn't the best thing to do."

"I was joking." he said, " Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon."

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Audrey." he said, "I'm the good guy now, remember?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with uncle John." he said before heading out.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." I said before heading after him

* * *

><p>"We just need answers." I told Damon as we walked into the Grill, " Please don't do anything stupid."<p>

"Yeah, but stupid's so much more fun."

"You got a point there." I said. " But please try to keep it together. Be the better man."

"Okay then." he said before we walked over to John, Jenna, and Ric, " John, buddy. How have you been?"

"I've been alright, Damon." John replied, " It's good to see you."

* * *

><p>After a while Damon went off to talk to John and I saw Elena as she walked into the Grill.<p>

"Elena." I said walking up to her

"Hey, Audrey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure Damon doesn't kill your dad." I said, " But now that you're here, you can do that."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to go home." I told her

"How are you gonna get home?" Elena asked

"Good question." I said looking around and finding Caroline on her way out, " Caroline. I ask her for a lift."

Then I went after her.

"Care." I said when I got to her , " Will you give me a ride? I left my car at home."

"Of course." she said, " Come on."

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey." Matt say as we made our way to Care's car<p>

"Hey." Care said before turning to me

"I'll wait for you at your car." I said before walking away

I tuned out their conversation as I waited and after a minute Care started making her way towards me.

"Aww." I said, " You guys are so cute together."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me." a blond woman said coming over to us, " Caroline and Audrey, right?"

"Yeah." Care said

"What's it to you?" I asked

"I'm looking for Tyler." she said, " Neither of you have seen him, have you?"

"No, not since earlier." Care said as I shook my head, " Sorry."

"I know you're lying."

"Really?" Care asked, " How."

"Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" I asked

"Actually, it is."

"Well, I have a trick too." Care said, closing her car door, " She turned around and The woman sprayed vervain in her face.

"Caroline!" I yelled

When Care was okay we turned back around and a man was standing there with a gun. He shot Care in the face.

"Oh, my God!"

Then he turned towards me and hit me in the head with the gun.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was tied down to a chair. I saw Caroline moving around in a cage. She was trying to reach the cage door but her hand wasn't long enough.<p>

"Care." I said weakly, since my head was pounding

"Audrey, I'll get us out of here." she said continuing to reach for the lock

Then she backed up when she saw the man sitting on the floor next to the cage.

"I see you got the bullet out." He said to Care, "That was…nasty. I've got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night , sweet peas."

Then he held up his gun before shooting Caroline in the chest and me in the leg.

* * *

><p>"He needs proof." the woman from earlier said coming into the RV<p>

Then the man shot Caroline again casing her to scream before coming over to me and kicking the leg that he shot which caused me to scream.

* * *

><p>"So how many vampires are there in this town anyway?"<p>

When we didn't answer he pointed a water gun at Caroline an sprayed her with vervain.

"Don't know." he said

"Why are you doing this to us?" I yelled

"Well she's a vampire." he said, " You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. So why not." he said before throwing wooden darts at her and Caroline retaliated by kicking the cage and screaming, "Let me out."

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"Let us out."

* * *

><p>After that the wolf man left and a few minutes later Tyler came in.<p>

"Oh, my God." I said, "Tyler, help us out."

"Tyler. There's a latch. There's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." Caroline said

Tyler looked around but made no move to help us.

"Tyler."

"Tyler, please." I said

Then Tyler moved towards Caroline and opened the cage. When she was free she came over to me and ripped off the ropes that were binding me.

" I can't walk, guys." I said

Tyler wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me outside behind Caroline. When we walked outside Damon and Stefan were on the ground and Caroline was being held at gun point by the blond chick.

"Do something." I told Tyler, but he just stood there

Suddenly she and some of the others on the ground started yelling.

"What's happening?" Care asked

"What the h*ll's going on?" Tyler said

Then a man came from out of the forest.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Audrey. I'm here to see it upheld." he said, "You need to go."

Stefan and Damon got off the ground and Caroline took me from Tyler and brought me over to them.

"Get out of here. Now."

Then the four of us left.

* * *

><p>After Damon had healed me he dropped me off at my house where I was meet by Elena.<p>

"Audrey. You're okay." She said giving me a hug

"I'm not one to be taken down easily Elena." I said, "Now, I need a drink."

Elena laughed as we walked into the kitchen. We looked into the fridge but there was nothing so I closed it and John was standing there.

"Dear God, Jonathan. Do not scare me like that."

"I'm sorry about earlier." he said

"Enough already." Elena said, "I don't want you here and I can't make that any more clear."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena."

"But you're here to protect us." I said sitting on the island

"We got it." Elena said, " Get in line."

"I thought you might want this." John said, holding up a bracelet, " It was your mothers."

"Isobel?"

"No. your real mother." he said, "Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here. It's yours now." he said as he handed the bracelet, " Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena. And I know I'm nothing to you. Either of you. You have no reason to believe or trust me. I've done so many horrible things to the both of you. But Elena, when you lost your parents, I lost my brother. I lost my way. I'm never going to make things right with you, I know that but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family."

Then he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Elena." Stefan said from the other room and Elena ran into his arms

I couldn't hear most of their conversation but then Stefan said, " I could use your guys help."

* * *

><p>"Well, good." Stefan said as we walked closer to Caroline's house, " But just in case, I, uh, brought some back up."<p>

"We're gonna slumber it." Elena said as her, Bonnie, and I walked into the house

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie said

Then we gave Caroline a group hug as she started to cry

**Author's note**

**This update is in honor of the best day in the last two months. THE RETURN OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!****And of course the hotness which is DAMON SALVATORE. Can't wait till seven. Hope you guys enjoyed the chap.**

**Audrey;D**


	15. Crying Wolf

**Author's Note**

**All i have to say after the vampire diaries on Thursday is : Take that Stelena fans/Delena haters. We win.**

**Chapter Fifteen- Crying Wolf**

_Rrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!_

I groaned as Elena's phone started ringing.

"Make it stop." I said

"Hello." she answered

"Elena." Care said

Then she left the room and I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>" So, you guys are headed out to the lake house huh?" I asked as Stefan and Elena were bringing there bags into Stefan's car.<p>

"Yep." Elena said with a smile.

"Well, you guys have fun. But not to much fun you crazy kids. Cause I ain't raising no babies." I said heading back into the house.

* * *

><p>I was hanging out at the Grill with Aurora when I got a text.<p>

_Meet me at the Boarding house._

_ASAP._

_-D_

"Weird." I said looking at my phone

"What is it?"

"Damon wants me to meet him at his house." I said, " He's probably having some bourbon induced crisis."

" Or he just want to get you alone." Aurora said, suggestively

"Well, I better go see what he want's." I said getting up and grabbing my things, " I'll see you later."

" But not to much later."

"Would you knock it off." I said

"I'm sure someone's gonna knock it off." she said

"That didn't even make any sense."

"Well, you didn't give me much to work with."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>" This better be important." I said as I walked into the house, " I was in the middle of a basket of nachos."<p>

When no one answered I walked down the hall.

"Damon?"

"Nope." someone said and I turned around and saw the same chick from yesterday, " Jules."

I turned around and tried to run but was stopped by some guy that grabbed me and made it impossible to move.

"What do you want?" I asked Jules, trying to struggle

"When Damon wakes up he's not gonna be very cooperative." she said, " But when he see's you. I think he'll tell us exactly what we need to hear."

* * *

><p>"Morning sunshine." I heard someone say from the other room, " I saw this movie once, some torture flick. Anyway they had this collar device that was really cool so I just modified it some with some wooden nails and when I pull…"<p>

The I heard Damon groan as the guy pulled on his device

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules said going into the room

Damon laughed before saying, " Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason."

"This time, it'll be you." Jules said, " Or maybe you're little girlfriend. Max."

Then I was brought into the room Damon was being held in.

"Let her go." Damon said angrily, trying to get free

"Okay." Max said letting go of me for a second before throwing me across the room into the wall and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"You know what the great thing about the buckshot is?" I heard Jules ask as I came to, " It scatters through the body. Maximum damage."<p>

Then she held the a shotgun up to Damon

"Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey." Damon said, " You're never gonna get it."

"Looking for this?" Elijah said, holding the moonstone

He walked into the room and set it on the table next to the couch then walked away.

"Go ahead." he said, " Take it."

One of the men went after it and I gasped when Elijah ripped out his heart. Two more went after it and Elijah killed them as easily as the first. Then Jules ran out leaving torture boy left.

"What about you, sweetheart, huh?" Elijah asked him, " Wanna take a shot."

He shook his head at Elijah.

"No? Yes? No?" he turned to me, " Where's the girl."

"She ran off." I said standing up

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah said before turning back to the guy and punching him in the face.

Then he turned to Damon and ripped off the chains that tied him to the chair.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah said before taking the moonstone and leaving

When he was gone Damon got out of the chair and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"I'm I okay?" I said, " You were the one that has some creepy torture device around your neck."

"Yeah but neither of us are dead." he said turning to Ric

"He'll be fine." I said

* * *

><p>"So he planned to kill them all along?" Damon asked whoever he was talking to on the phone after he had gotten rid of all the bodies, "Got it. Loud and clear."<p>

Ric started to move around on the floor.

"Finally." I said from the couch

"Yeah, you missed all the fun." Damon added

"What time is it?" he asked

"Eight-ish" I said

"No. I was supposed to meet Jenna hours ago." he said before taking out his phone and calling her

"Yeah, sorry." he said, "I've just been grading papers." Jenna responded, " Honestly, I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk. So tomorrow, I'm all yours, okay? All right. Good night, Jenna."

Then he hung up.

* * *

><p>I walked into Damon's room after he had after he had vanished.<p>

"Hey, Damon." I said, seeing him sitting on his bed

"Did you know that Elijah plans on you dying in the sacrifice?" he asked me

"I know the deal I made, Damon." I said looking down, " Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends and family but he never said a word about Elena and I ."

"So you're just ready to hand yourself over to be killed?" Damon asked standing and coming over to me

"If it comes down to the people that I love getting or me I know what I am going to choose."

"You're even worse than Stefan." Damon said, " You're the being a martyr."

"How is that any different when you go out and almost get killed trying to save me."

"I've already lived, Audrey." Damon yelled, causing me to flinch, as he got closer, " Almost 170 years I've been around and you've barely begun. And now you wanna let yourself get killed?"

"No!" I said, " I don't wanna die."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I don't have any other choice." I yelled, " I can't let everyone I love, my family, my friends, you, get killed because of me. I just don't know what to do, Damon."

I turned to leave but was stopped by Damon when he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"Damon, let go of me." I said, on the verge of tears, before I tried to get free, " Let go of me, Let go of me," I started sobbing and stopped fighting and Damon wrapped his arms around me and held me to him, "What I'm going to do?"

"Shh." Damon said, " Don't worry, Audrey. We'll figure it out."


	16. The Dinner Party

**"Who knows? Elena might have some hot cousin that shows up. That Damon fall in love with."**

**~Ian Somerhalder~**

**Chapter Sixteen- The Dinner Party**

When I walked into the Grill I saw Damon, Alaric, and a familiar looking woman sitting at a table.

"What's going on over here?" I asked, taking a seat next to Ric

" We're discussing Elijah." Damon said

"Surprise, surprise." I said before turning to the woman sitting next to Damon, " You must be Damon's girlfriend, I'm Audrey Darke."

Then I held out my hand and she took it and said, " Andie Star."

"I knew I recognized you, you're the news lady. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well, now that we have the introductions out of the way." Damon started, " Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

"No." Ric replied, " It was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming."

" You sound a bit jealous." Damon said, " He sound a bit jealous?"

"Kind of do." Andie said

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." I said, looking at Andie

"Andie?" Damon asked, " She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets, haven't you?"

"Mm-hm." she replied before kissing Damon, " My lips are sealed."

"This is too weird." Ric said

"You're telling me." I agreed

"I just need the right opportunity." Damon said, " Ah, There's Jenna and her new boyfriend."

"Don't be that way, Damon."

"Hey, guys." Jenna said, coming over to us with Elijah

"I hear you two had quite a meeting of the historical minds." Damon said

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Jenna said

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I, uh, I've got papers to grade." Ric said getting out of his seat

"You know what?" Andie said, " We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good idea's." Damon said which I rolled my eyes at, " I'd be happy to host. Say tonight, maybe?"

"It's good for me." Andie said, " Jenna?"

"No, I don't know if tonight works-" Ric started

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna interrupted

"It would be a pleasure." Elijah said

"Great." Damon said before turning to me, " Audrey?"

"Free food?" I said, " I'm there."

* * *

><p>"You know, this is a bad idea." Ric told Damon<p>

"There's no such thing as a bad idea, just poorly executed awesome ones." Damon said pouring himself a drink

"That should be on a plaque somewhere." I said with a laugh

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna." Ric said

"Jenna's perfectly safe." Damon said, " Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless."

"Just a fact finding mission?" I said

"Yeah."

"Listen." Alaric told Damon, "No sneak attacks, no surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harms way, okay?"

"Scout's honor." Damon replied

"Hey." Andie said as, "Jenna needs help with the wine."

Alaric looked at Damon before heading out leaving me with Damon and Andie who just stared at me.

"Fine." I said standing up, " You know if you wanted me to go you can just tell me. You don't have to stare at me like creepers."

"We were trying not to be rude." Damon said with a smirk

"Whatever." I said walking past Andie and out of the room.

* * *

><p>" I got it." I said when the doorbell rang<p>

When I opened it John was standing there.

"Ew." I said, " Who invited him?"

"John. What a surprise." Damon said, "Leave."

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on the fun and games." John said

"There are not gonna be any games tonight John." Ric said, "It's just a friendly dinner party."

"Right."

"What he said." Damon said when John looked at him

* * *

><p>"I hate to break it to you, but according to Elijah your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said after Elijah had arrived and everyone had gathered around the table.<p>

"Do tell." Damon said

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trails in the 1690s." Elijah said, "Over the next hundred years thy developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution."

"Because they were witches." Jenna added

"There's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie said

"Andie's a journalist." Damon said, " Big on facts."

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria." Elijah said, " It broke out in the neighboring settlement. So these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and burned. Some say you could hear the screams for miles as they were consumed by the fire."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society." Jenna said

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said

"So why do you wanna know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked Elijah

"You know, healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah responded

"Of course." I said

* * *

><p>"Would anyone care for some after dinner cognac?" Damon asked, " I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."<p>

"None for me thanks." Ric said, " Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie said

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah said

"I like you." Andie told him

"You're not a gentleman." Jenna told John handing him some dishes, "Make yourself useful."

After John, Jenna, and Andie went into the kitchen Ric's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he answered, " Whoa, whoa, slow down, Stefan?"

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen." Alaric said as we walked into the study, " We forgot about dessert."<p>

"Elijah." Andie said coming into the room

"Ms. Star." he said before taking her hand and leading her out of the room

After they were gone Damon hit Alaric in the arm and mouthed 'What?'

I walked over to the desk and picked up a pad of paper and wrote:

_The dagger will kill you if you use it. _Before showing it to Damon.

* * *

><p>"I'd love to answer them." I heard Elijah say as Ric, Damon, and I entered the dining room<p>

"Great." Andie said, " That's so great. Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook from my bag?"

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father and also Audrey's uncle?" Damon asked

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Of course, they hate him." Damon said

"Guilty." I said

"So there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon finished

"Ric, it's in the front pocket, on the-" Andie said getting up, " You know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry."

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus." John said

"There are a few things we should probably get clear." Elijah said, " I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Audrey. I allow them t remain in their house, living their lives with their friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you and you'll never she then again."

"My first question is how did you get here to Mystic -" Andie started before Elijah screamed causing us all to jump.

Ric was behind Elijah holding the dagger in his hand and when Elijah was dead he ripped it out of Elijah's chest and handed it to Damon.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." he said

"All right." Damon replied

* * *

><p>After Damon and Ric had put Elijah in the basement Damon got a call.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me." he said before running downstairs

I ran down after him and when I got to the basement Elijah was nowhere to be found.

"That's not good."

* * *

><p>"He's here." Stefan said to us<p>

"I have to go." Elena said, " I need to talk to him alone."

"Elena."

"I'm okay. He can't come in the house."

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house but I am a very patient man." Elijah said, "I'll wait you out."

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena said

"The deal is off." Elijah said

"I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate with."

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elena said

"Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't." she said, " He'll feed me his blood to heal me. And then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they have harmed you."

"I'm sorry, Elena." Elijah said, " I have to call your bluff."

Then I heard Elena groan and Elijah scream, "No!"

"Yes." he said, " Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"Give me your word." Elena said in pain

"I give you my word."

Then I heard Elijah scream as Elena stabbed him with the dagger. Stefan ran to Elena and fed her his blood and I walked towards them the with Damon.

"Little tip." Damon said, " Don't pull the dagger out."

* * *

><p>Elena paced around the basement as Damon and Stefan put Elijah on the floor. Damon searched his pockets and pulled out the moonstone.<p>

"What do we have here?" he said, " Our little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this."

"So that's it?" I asked, " I mean , as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, then." Elena said, " Good night."

The she and I headed out the door.

"You know, you guys want us to fight, fine, we'll fight." I said

"But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from us anymore." Elena said, " From this moment on, we're doing it our way."

"Seems fair." Damon said

"Okay." Stefan said

Then we continued upstairs.


	17. The House Guest

**Chapter Seventeen-House Guest**

"Good morning, Damon." Elena said coming from upstairs, " Good morning, Audrey."

"Hey." I said

Before I could blink Damon had Elena held up against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"What the h*ll, Damon." I yelled, " What is your problem?"

"Wearing her clothes." he continued, "Like that's going to work."

"You think I'm Katherine?" Elena asked, " Why would you think that?"

"Katherine's in the tomb." I said, "Isn't she?"

Damon slowly took his hands off of Elena.

"What the h*ll's going on here?" Stefan said

"I don't know, you tell us." Elena said, "Is Katherine in the tomb or not?"

* * *

><p>"What is she doing here?" Elena asked after we figured out which doppelganger was which and we were in Stefan's room<p>

"When we killed Elijah it broke the compulsion and freed her from the tomb." Damon said

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked

"He's an Original." Katherine said, " They have all sorts of special skills."

"I don't want you here." Elena said

"I don't want her here either." I said

"Get her out of here." Elena added

"You need me, Elena." Katherine, " You all do."

"Like h*ll." I said

"We all want the same thing: Klaus dead." she said, " Yet here you all are running like chickens with their heads cut off."

"We don't need your help and we don't wam't it." Elena said

"And that's incredibly stupid of you." Katherine said, " Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"

"If you know something say it or get out." Damon told her

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

* * *

><p>After Elena and Stefan went off to school I went into the basement with Damon. He grabbed a flame thrower and tried to burn Elijah's body.<p>

"Ooh." Katherine said coming into the basement, " Burning flesh."

"You again." I said, "Wonderful."

"If you're trying to get the dagger you're wasting your time. He's indestructible." Katherine said, ignoring me

"No kidding." Damon said, "How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spend 500 years running from one." she said

"When I told you my plan to kill Elijah why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?"

"Oh, there's so many rules." Kat said, "It's all very confusing."

"Did you know I would die?" Damon asked her

"Did Elijah tell you his plan?" Katherine asked, " Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?"

"Do you ever stop dodging?" I asked her

"Why are you still here?" Damon asked Katherine

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me." Katherine responded which made Damon point the flame thrower at her and me move behind him.

"You wouldn't." she scoffed

"Oh, I would." Damon said, stepping closer

"Damon, be smart." Kat said, " I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't being honest about helping I'd be long gone by now, okay? You can hate me."

"Which we do." I said

"But we want the same thing." Katherine continued, "And you know I always get what I want."

Damon slowly put the flame thrower down and Katherine made her way over to the door.

"I wanted out of the tomb." she said, "Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you would die."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Jonathan's journals." I said as Damon started laying them on the table, " Some wonderful reading right there."<p>

"What are you two up to?" Katherine asked

"None of your business." Damon sad

"We're pouting now?"

"Are those the Gilbert journals?" she asked

"Eighteen sixty-four." Damon said setting down another journal

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me?" Katherine asked

"Can you tell us where witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked her

"No."

"Then you can't help." I said

When Katherine tried to touch one of the journals Damon smacked her hand away and then Katherine slapped his had and before I knew it Damon had Katherine by the throat on the piano seat.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead." Katherine said before Damon let go of her

She stood up and said, " Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore."

Then she came over to were I was standing by the journals.

"When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power."

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." I said

"What was he gonna do when he found it?"

"We don't know." Damon said, " What did papa and baby witch have to say?"

"Why isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan asked, walking in

"I haven't figured that out yet." I said

"For the last time, I'm here to help." Katherine said, " Can we skip the secrets, hmm?"

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus." Stefan told us, "But he believed that if a witch could channel enough power they wouldn't need one."

" Like the power you get from the spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked

"We just need to find it?" I added

* * *

><p>Damon, Katherine and I were reading the Gilbert journals I had the weird feeling that I was being watched. I looked around but the only people in the room were busy so I shook away the feeling and turned back to my journal.<p>

"Can I help you." Damon told Katherine as she leaned on his shoulder

"I'm bored." she said

"What a tragedy." I said sarcastically

"Emily Bennett was taken but the Council today." Katherine said, reading from the journal in Damon's hand, " They kidnapped her and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago. So Emily died on the site of the massacre too. Does it say where?"

"Nope." Damon said, closing the journal, " You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing? I don't buy it."

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon." Katherine said

"Lie." I said

"I'm hungry." she said standing up

"Well, you're the unwanted house guest." Damon said, " Go feed yourself."

Then she turned around and headed downstairs.

After she was gone Stefan came in.

"Well, nothing in any of these." he said, "Find anything?"

Damon nodded before saying, "Nope." and handing a journal to Stefan

"That's to bad." Stefan said after reading

"Yeah." I said, " Bummer."

Then Stefan took the journal and left.

* * *

><p>"Damon." I heard Katherine yell after there was a crash downstairs. Damon and I ran downstairs and when we got there Katherine had a stake in her stomach.<p>

Damon bent down and ripped it out, " What happened?"

I looked over at Elijah's body and say that the dagger was coming out.

"Damon…" I said

Damon went to the flame thrower and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked coming in

"Some kind of crazy psychic witch attack." Damon yelled, "Get over there and do something about it. Get over there and do something about it."

* * *

><p>After Stefan had left I got a text from Elena<p>

_Where r u?_

_It's girls night._

_Be at the Grill in 5._

_-Lena_

"Crap." I said

"What." Damon asked me

"I gotta go. I was suppose to meet Elena earlier but forgot." I said grabbing my things, "See you later."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>When I walked into the Grill I saw Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Aurora and Jenna standing in the middle of the crowd.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." I said

"I need a drink." Jenna said

"Well I didn't know I was that bad."

"It's not you." Elena said, " It's Ric."

"That makes so much more sense."

"Hey, Matt." Care said as Matt passed

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie said

"I know what you mean." Aurora said

* * *

><p>"He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie said<p>

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline said

"Why not?" Bonnie said, " All you do is talk about how much you care about him."

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets."

"Alaric's in the same boat Jenna." Elena said, " And maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway."

"What are you doing?" I asked Caroline as she took of her jacket, then she headed toward the stage, " Where are you going?"

She walked onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Hey, everybody." she said, "Let' hear it for the band. Aren't they awesome?"

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna said before taking a shot

"So there's this guy. And he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like that's so easy. Just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing."

"Sing?" Elena said

"Yeah, you know what, I'm gonna sing." Care said and when the lead vocalist of the band tried to kick her off the stage she turned to him and he backed off and talked to the other band members. Then they started playing Eternal Flame by the Bangles

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

"She's good." Jenna said

"Yeah she is." I said

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning_

_An eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be , darlin'_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming_

I turned to Aurora and saw her staring at Jace.

"Just go talk to him_._" I told her

She smiled before walking over to him.

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name_

_Sun shines though the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_You come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Oh! Oh!_

Then Matt ran up on stage kissed her causing everyone in the crowd to cheer.

* * *

><p>After the band went back to playing I looked around for Aurora and found her and Jace making out on the other side of the room. I was about to go to the restroom when I was stopped by Elena and Bonnie.<p>

"I wouldn't go in there." They said, " Care and Matt."

"Really?" I said, "In the bathroom."

"If they're happy. I'm happy." Elena said

"Speaking of happy would it freak you out if I start dating you brother?" Bonnie asked Elena

At that moment my phone started ringing.

"I gotta take this." I said, " Good luck Bonnie."

Then I headed out the back door for quiet before answering

"What's up?" I answered

"You need to get out of the Grill." Damon said, " Now!"

"Why?"

"Luka Martin's dead." he said, " And now his father is after you and Elena. So go find her and leave."

"You got it." I said hanging up.

I started back into the Grill and ran into Elena and Stefan.

"Wow." I said, "Finding you guys was way easier then I thought."

"Come on." Stefan said, " We have to talk to Caroline."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Care said when we walked into the bathroom<p>

"We have a problem." Elena said

"What's going on?" she asked

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena and Audrey." Stefan informed her

"Oh, my God." Care said

"We have a plan but we need to get Elena out of here."

"Well what can I do?"

Before we left the bathroom I texted Aurora.

_Need to leave Grill_

_NOW!_

_Don't ask Questions_

_Just take Jace with you and get somewhere safe._

_Audrey;D_

* * *

><p>As Stefan, Elena, and I were trying to get out of the Grill we saw Dr. Martin.<p>

"Dr. Martin." Elena said, " I'm so sorry about Luka. We never wanted that to happen but at least let us help you get your daughter back."

"Only Elijah can do that."

"You don't need Elijah." I said

Dr. Martin turned around and a fire started on the bar counter and when he turned back to look at us Caroline jumped him and we ran out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>After we had left the Grill we meet Damon and Katherine and after Kat and Elena had traded out fits we headed back to the house.<p>

"Thank God." Bonnie said as we Katherine, Stefan, and I entered the house

"It's not over yet." I said

"What's going on?" Jer asked

"He'll explain." Kat said before heading upstairs

"When did you guys get here?" Stefan asked them

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie replied

"Did you check the house?" I asked

"And why would we check the house?" Jer asked

After a few minutes Damon and Elena walked in and Bonnie and Stefan went upstairs.

"How did you convince her to do this?" Elena asked Damon

"We didn't." He said, "It was actually her idea

"Wow." I said

"That's not good." Elena added

"No. No that's not good at all." Damon said

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan said and he and Katherine walked down the stairs

"I'm guessing your gonna want this back." Kat said handing Elena's necklace back to her, "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry-clean."

"Looks like your plan worked Kitty Kat." I said

"Don't call me that." Katherine said

"Why?" I asked, " Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does."

"Looks like I just found a new nickname for you, Kitty Kat." I said

"You're gonna have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena said

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine said

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena said

"I don't much like you, either, or you Audrey, if we're going to be open."

"That's okay." I said, " Because I hate you to Kitty Kat."

"And frankly, I'd be happy to see you both dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kind of need you two to be alive. So I'm not a threat to either of you. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

* * *

><p>"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked as Elena and I walked into the kitchen<p>

"I think so." Elena said

"If I go to bed right now…" Jenna started, "there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free."

Then the door bell rung.

"Who's that?" I asked as Jenna got up and headed toward the door

After a second Elena and I followed.

"Hi. You must be Jenna." I heard a woman say as we came around the corner, "I'm Elena's mother."

Jenna looked back at us.

"Isobel." Elena said

**Authors Note**

**And she's back. Well I am gong to write the last chapter of this story and the first chapter of season three today so i need some more titles. So far I have some left over from last season but i need more. So please send thm in. The faster i get some titles the faster i get season three up.**

**Audrey;D**


	18. Know Thy Enemy

**Chapter Eighteen-Know Thy Enemy**

"Hello, Elena." Isobel said, " Hello, Audrey. It's nice to see you both again."

"Again?" Jenna asked

"So you're the woman dating my husband." Isobel said, " I need to speak to Elena. May I came in?"

"No. Don't invite her in." I said

"I need to talk to Elena."

"No." Elena said before slamming the door on Isobel

"You both knew she was still alive?" Jenna asked, tears brimming her eyes, " Ric? John? Did they know?"

"We can explain everything, Jenna." Elena said

"No." she said before she ran upstairs

"Jenna, please." I said as Elena and I ran behind her but she ran into her room and locked the door, " Wait, Jenna."

"Jenna, you have to talk to us." Elena said, " We need to explain what's going on."

I sat on the floor realizing this would take all night.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is she up?" Ric asked as Elena and I let him in<p>

"She won't come out of her room." Elena said

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. She won't talk to us." I said

"We have to fix this." Ric said

"Yeah."

Then Jenna made her way downstairs.

"Hey." Elena said

"Jenna." Ric started

"I don't want you here, Ric." she said, " You need to go."

"Listen, I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Ric said

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna said, grabbing her coat

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to stay on campus." she replied, " I have a thesis to write and I don't wanna be in this house."

"Jenna, please, just stop." Ric said, " Let us explain to you exactly what is going on."

"Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the Historical Society's check for your mom's foundation." Jenna said opening the front door

"Okay, but Jenna, just please-" Elena said before being interrupted

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." Jenna said looking at each of us before slamming the door.

"Jenna, just-"

"Let her go." John said, joining us, "It's better that she's not here with everything that's going on. Maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning this-" Then he was interrupted by Ric's fist colliding with his face

"Nice one, Ric." I told him

"Sorry." He said to Elena and I

"Don't be." I said as he walked out the door

"You know this is your fault, right?" Elena asked before walking up the stairs

As she was walking up I saw Jer coming down.

"Hey, Jer." I said

"Hey, Audrey." He said, then when he saw John, " What happened to your face?"

"Ric just showed him who's boss." I told him, " You going to the Martin's place with Bonnie and Damon, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I smiled

"You know what, that is my favorite question." I said, "I coming with you."

"Okay, let me just grab my keys." he said

"Uh, I don't think so." I said, " We're taking the Camaro."

"Sweet. Can I drive?"

"In your dreams." I said before we headed out to my car

* * *

><p>"Yep, everybody's dead." Damon said as he walked into the apartment<p>

"We should pack up the Grimoires." Bonnie said, " They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe."

"You know we could just get another match and cremate him." Damon suggested

"Don't be disrespectful." Bonnie said, "Not to him."

"Fine. I'll bury him."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jer asked

"According to Luka's dad one of these contains a spell that will harness the energy left when a witch dies violently."

"I didn't know you and Dr. martin were so close." I said to Bonnie

"We weren't." She replied, " But when he gave me back my powers he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in the town where the old Salem witches were burned I can harness their energy to use it when I need it."

"Great." Damon said, " We'll put that on our list of things to d o today : Harness ancient dead-witch power."

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked him

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"No, Damon." I said, " We just all forgot about it."

"Are we gonna have to read everyone of these till we find the spell?" Jer asked looking at all of the books

"Not exactly." Bonnie said, approaching the book case.

She put up her hands and all the books fell on the ground, leaving one open.

"It's this one." she send, bending down to pick it up

"Great." Damon said, " Grab the rest. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Do you really think Isobel was telling truth?" Elena asked after her, Damon, Stefan, and I were at the boarding house, " That word's out about the doppelganger and psychic?"<p>

"I don't trust a word she says but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said

"You know, you both should just stay here." Damon said, " It's better for us to keep and I on you two."

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter?" Stefan asked, " No, their house is safer."

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon said

"So, is that the plan, neither of you let us out of your sight again?" I asked

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon told me

"Then one of you two bodyguards is going to have to come with me to Lockwood luncheon." Elena said

"That be me." Stefan volunteered

"Not me." Damon said, " Audrey and I have with stuff to attend to with Bonnie."

"Indeed we do."

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the-?" Elena started but was cut off by Damon when he put his finger to his lips

"Don't get quiet on my account." Kat said coming into the room, "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom than do tell."

No one said a word.

"Seriously." Katherine said, " What is the plan to get us out of this mess. I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus. And right now, all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No we have it." Damon said

"Where is it?" she asked

"In a very safe place." Damon replied

"So you have nothing to worry about, Kitty Kat." I told her

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"What did _I_ say about you leaving"

"Touché." Katherine said, " I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor."

"Let me be honest with you." Damon said, " Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

"Fine. Be that way." She said before heading out of the room

* * *

><p>"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed too?" Jer asked as we walked towards the spot<p>

"Founders thought it was poetic, burning her where the other witches were burned." Damon responded

"How do you know where they were burned?" Bonnie asked

"Because I tried to save her." he said, " Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I realized what a nasty little b*tch she was."

"At least you've you know now." I said

"You sure this is the right place?" Jer asked when we came across an old mansion

Damon nodded before continuing walking. When we got inside the house Jer stepped on an old floor board and freaked himself out which caused me to laugh. Damon walked into a back room and started walking around and then stopped, it looked like he couldn't move. Then I heard people chanting in another language.

"What the heck?" I said before looking around

"What is it?" Jer asked

"Nothing."

Damon laughed, " Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said

"I can't move." Damon said

"It's not her." I said as the chanting got louder, " It's the other witches."

Then Damon started to burn, " Oh, my rings not working. Do something."

Bonnie closed her eyes and started chanting and the other voices I was hearing stopped and Damon was able to move and his ring started working again.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie said to Damon

"I don't think I like being here with the witches." I said, " They are a little loud for my taste."

" You can hear them?" Bonnie asked

"I could. There quiet now."

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy said

"I think I'll go wait outside." Damon said walking past us

"Me too." I said following him as fast as my Jimmy Choo's would take me

* * *

><p>"You are super impatient." I said as Damon paced back and forth across the porch<p>

"Wanna hurry it up in there." he yelled toward Bonnie and Jer

"They probably can't hear you."

He looked at me before walking closer to the door which slammed in his face.

"Screw you too, Emily." he yelled, " You know, you're on your own in there."

I grabbed for my phone when I felt it vibrating, alerting me to a new text.

_Come to the Lockwood's_

_Care needs help finding Matt._

_~Lena_

_Be there in 10_

_Audrey;D_

" Looks like I gotta go help Elena and Caroline find Matt." I told Damon

"Can't vampire Barbie find her boy toy by herself?"

"Obviously not, since I got this text." I said, " I'll see you later."

"I'll come with you." Damon said

"Damon, I'm a big girl." I said, " I can drive over to the Lockwood's by myself and meet Stefan and Elena."

Then I turned around and headed for my car.

* * *

><p>When I got to the Lockwood's I walked inside I was met with a commotion. It looked like someone had fallen down the stairs. I tried to get a closer look but then Isobel stepped in front of me.<p>

"Isobel."

"Hello, Audrey." she said, " Your coming with me."

Then she covered my mouth and used her vampire speed to get me out of there.

* * *

><p>"We'll b long gone before that." Isobel said as I came to.<p>

I looked around and I was in Isobel's car and Elena was next to me slowly waking up.

"I'm sorry, Katherine, I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you."

Then she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Just because you two can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel said as we got out of the car and into a cemetery<p>

"So is that what happened?" Elena asked, " You were compelled to betray Katherine?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel said

"So you lied." I said, " You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where we are know."

"Are you taking us to him." Elena said as we continued to walk through the cemetery

"What is this?" I asked when Isobel stopped in front for a gravestone

"My parents…" Isobel started, "You grandparents, Elena. They put it here when it became clear that the police were never going to find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here. The human part. The part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire. He part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter."

"What?" Elena said

"Instead, you two got the other part." Isobel continued, " The part that would betray her own flesh and blood."

Isobel's phone started ringing then and she answered it.

"Yes." she said, " Let them go? I'm done?"

She sighed with relief as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked

"I'm so sorry, Elena." she said, ignoring me, " That I was such disappointment to you."

Isobel grabbed her necklace and ripped it off and she screamed as she burned in the sun.

* * *

><p>" That Isobel's ?" Stefan asked Elena as she played with the necklace<p>

She nodded then said, " I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…"

"She was your mother." Stefan said

"Why did they let us go." I said from my spot next to Elena

"Well, anything that John told Isobel, we have to assume Klaus knows, right? He knows that neither of you are gonna turn yourselves into vampires. He knows that you both have us keeping you safe."

"He knows were not gonna run." Elena said

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Damon said setting a stack of papers between Elena and I, " Because we got played, all of us."

"What's this?" I asked

"The deed to our house." Stefan said, " It's in Zack's name. As soon as you both sign it, it will be yours."

"You're giving us your house?" Elena asked

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house, just stay here till it's over." Stefan said, " That way you two can control who gets invited in and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super-p*ssed if you lock me out." Damon said, looking at me

I heard John, who I head learned was the one at the Lockwood's that had fallen to his death, gasp on the floor. Damon ran over to him and held him up against the wall.

" I swear, I had no idea what she was gonna do." John said before looking over at Elena and I, "I'm sorry."

"Damon, let him go." Elena said, " He and I need to talk."

* * *

><p>While Elena was talking to John, I went with Damon and Stefan into the study.<p>

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked." Damon said after he got a text, "She's locked and loaded."

"At least something went right today." Stefan said before taking a sip of his drink

" I know right." I said from the couch

"Hmm. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got hr powers back." Stefan said

"Nope." Damon said, looking at his phone

"And Isobel had no idea what you two and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today."

"Not a clue." I said

"We're the only one's that know."

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon said

**Author's Note**

**Thank you to grapejuice101 for the title for the third story in this series _Love is so poisonous. _I will be starting it as soon as i am done posting this.**

**Audrey;D**


	19. The Last Dance

**Chapter Nineteen-The Last Dance**

"Please sign here and here." Elena and I were told as we sat in front of the deed to the boarding house.

"Okay." Elena said as she and I signed

"So this place is all yours?" Bonnie asked, " They just gave it to you guys."

"For now." I said

"As sole owners, we're the only ones that can invite a certain type of person in here." Elena added

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie said

"Exactly."

"Wouldn't wanna clean it." Bon said making us all laugh

After everything had been signed we showed Mr. Henry out of the house and Stefan and Damon were waiting on the porch for us to let them in.

"Thank you Mr. Henry." I said before he left

Damon and Stefan came up to the door but were stopped.

"I'm sorry." Elena said, " I completely forgot. Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to." he said before entering, " Thank you."

I looked over at Damon and smiled

"What are we, twelve?" he asked

"One of us is." I said, " If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owners of this house?"

"No."

"Fine." I said, " I guess I'll go take over your room as my own while you go find somewhere to live. Or you can do this our my way. No lies, no secret agendas. And we call the shots."

"Fine. Your way it is."

"Then please, come in." I said

After he came in I shut the door and Bonnie came around the corner carrying Elena and my jackets.

"Thanks." we told her

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked us

"School." I said

"No,no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon said

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that."

"Right." Elena said, "But where?"

"No one knows." I said, "Look, we really appreciate what you guys are doing."

"We'll be able to sleep at night knowing that we'll be safe here." Elena added, "But we're not gonna be prisoners."

I looked over at Damon

"Your way, Audrey."

"Don't worry, I'm ready." Bonnie said, " If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place to be." Elena said, " Come on."

Then the three of us headed towards the door.

"Wait, I'm coming." I heard Stef say as we walked outside.

* * *

><p>"Hello, class." Ric said as he came into the classroom, "What are we learning today?"<p>

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the '60s all week." Dana said

"Right, the '60s." Ric said before turning to the board, " The '60s. I wish there was something good I could say about the '60s, but they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was in the '70s, Ric." Elena corrected him, " I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

"Right. It's kind of mushes together up here, the '60s, '70s." He said, " Thank you, Elena."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys." I said when Elena and I walked up to Bonnie and Jeremy at lunch<p>

"How are you doing , Jer?" Elena asked, "Are you okay at the house alone with John?"

"It's not ideal." he replied before grabbing his bag

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" I asked

"No, it looks like she's staying on campus. Look, I'm late for class." he said as he left

"What's going on?" Elena asked as we took our seats

"I told him he had to dress up and he got all uptight."

"Sounds like him." I said

"Hey, Elena, Audrey, there you guys are." Dana said coming up to us, " Okay. This is gonna sound freaky but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you two if you're going to the dance tonight."

"Tell him Elena has a boyfriend." Bonnie said

"And that I don't go out with random guys I know nothing about."

"You guys could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asked her

"I said his name was Klaus." Dana said, " I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he?" I asked looking around, " Is he here?"

"I don't know."

"She's been compelled." Bonnie said

"But he wants to know if one of you two will save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

"Super." I said sarcastically

* * *

><p>"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon said when we got back to the boarding house<p>

"How are we gonna do that?" Stefan asked, "We don't know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he's not gonna be sixteen and pimply."

"He could be anyone at anytime." Stefan said, " He compelled someone at school. Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

There was a knock at the door and Ric walked in.

"There you are." Damon said

"Sorry I'm late."

"I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight." Damon told him, " Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what?" Elena asked, " What's our plan of attack?"

"Me." Bonnie said, "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not gonna be that easy." Ric said with a laugh, "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point." Damon said, " I mean, what if he-?"

Then he charged at Bonnie and she sent him flying back.

"Well, I was impressed." I said

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original." Bonnie said, "I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can.

* * *

><p>After I was dressed in my red dress I had gotten from Elena that would have been identical to hers if hers hadn't been purple, I went to see what Damon was wearing.<p>

"Knock, Knock." I said entering his room

"Hello, Audrey." he said doing that annoyingly hot eye thing he does

"What do you think?" I asked, modeling my out fit

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I said, blushing

I looked at what he was wearing

"No way." I said, " Are those leather flair pants?"

"Yes they are. All the way from 1963." He said with a smirk

"That's totally tubular." I said making Damon laugh, " Let's go grab Romeo and Juliet from upstairs an get this dance over with."

"Let's." Damon said as we walked upstairs

"Twenty bucks say's there kissing the moment we walk in." I said to Damon as we walked up the stairs

"Deal."

When we walked into the room Stefan and Elena we kissing deeply. I turned to Damon and smiled holding out my hand.

"Easy money, baby." I said, " For future reference, never bet against a psychic."

He grabbed a twenty from his pocket and handed it over then turned to the two lovebirds.

"Any time tonight."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for being here everybody." Dana said as Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Elena, and I walked in, " We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena and Audrey. From Klaus."<p>

"Dang." I said, " This creep has amazing timing."

"That was a lame, cheap shot." Damon said, " He's just trying to bait us."

"I know everyone here." Elena said

"Well aren't you little miss popular." I said which made Jer laugh

"Maybe he's not here." Stefan said, "He just wants us to believe that he is."

"It's a party, people." Damon said, "Blend. Let him come to us."

"Good idea." Bonnie said taking Jeremy's hand

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." he said

"Too bad." Bon replied, dragging him onto the dance floor

"There's Ric." I said

"We'll be back." Damon told Elena and Stefan, before putting his arm around my waist and leading me away.

"Special dedication, huh?" Ric said when we went up to him, " This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon said

"No?"

"Let us know if you see anything out of whack." I told him "Yeah, what she said."

Then we walked away.

"Wanna dance?" I asked him

"I would love to." he said with a smirk before bringing me into the crowd of teens.

* * *

><p>" So, how you doing ?" Damon asked as we were dancing<p>

"Freaking out a bit, you?"

"Cool as a cucumber." he replied, " Remember the last decade dance? The vampire's were all 'aah!" and you were all 'ahh!"

"Right, and we won." I said

"Yes." Damon said, pulling me closer to him, "We did."

Then he pushed me away, keeping hold of one hand, and spun me until I was back in his arms and our faces were mere inches apart.

"You're good at this." I smiled

"I've got moves you've never seen."

"Maybe one day I will." I said as we continued dancing

* * *

><p>"I have to talk to witchy." Damon said after awhile<p>

"Fine." I replied, "I'll go get a drink."

When I was at the punch table I saw Elena and Jer talking.

"What's up."

"I was just asking Jer if anything was wrong." Elena told me

"Is anything wrong?"

" Everything's fine." Jer said before walking away

"Hey, is everything alright?" Stefan asked coming over to us

"Not sure." Elena said

* * *

><p>After Elena and Stefan had gone after Jer I headed over to Bonnie. We watched as Damon danced with a bunch of girls and couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"I need to talk to you guys." Elena said

"Okay." I said, following her out of the gym

When we were outside Elena filled me in on Bonnie's death wish.

"How could you not tell us?" Elena said

"Because I knew how'd you two would react."

"No way, it's not an option." I said

"It's our only option."

"Then we'll find another way, okay?" Elena snapped, " Bonnie, you're not dying to save our lives."

"I have the power to save you." Bonnie replied, " If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me."

"We can't let you." I said

"Just answer on question." Bonnie said, " If the situation was reversed would you do it for me?"

Neither of us answered as we looked at her.

"So you know why I have to."

"No." Elena said, " No."

"Elena." Ric said running up to us, "Audrey."

"What is it Ric?" I asked

"He has Jeremy."

"What?" Bonnie said

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Ric said before running over to a door and opening it so we could go through

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked as we followed Ric around the school<p>

"Just a little further." he said

As we walked I started to get this bad feeling, " Wait. Something's not right?"

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked

Ric laughed as he turned around, " I just had to get away from that dance. The '60s. Ugh. Not my decade. I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the '20s. You know, the style, the parties, the jazz."

"Alaric." Elena said, " Are you on vervain?"

"Now, why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

"He's being compelled." Elena said

"No, he's not." I said, "It's Klaus."

"And two points for the psychic." Alaric/Klaus said, " Although I am a little disappointed you didn't figure it out sooner."

"But it's not possible." Elena said

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you or Audrey." he said, " You're not on my hit list tonight. But you are, Bonnie."

Hen he charged at Bonnie and she sent him flying into a set of lockers. He laughed as he stood up.

"Now, did I mention that I know a witch." Ric/Klaus said, "You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that."

When he came at her again he went twenty feet back into a glass display case.

"By all means, fire away." he said, "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

Bonnie turned to us, "Go. Run. Run."

Then we ran into the next hallway and Bonnie closed locked the doors. I continued running until I ran into someone and screamed.

" Audrey, calm down." Damon said putting his hands on my shoulders

"Damon, it's just you."

"What happened?" he asked Bonnie and Elena

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena said

"What?"

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie told him

" Elena, you and Audrey go find Stefan."

"Okay." we said as we headed into the gym

* * *

><p>" There you are." Damon said as Stefan, Elena, and I ran down the hall<p>

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's doing what she has to do." he said

"What?"

"Where is she?" Stefan asked

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon said, getting closer

"Where is she?" Stefan snapped

"She's in the cafeteria." I said starting to run, Elena and Stefan right behind me.

When we got there Bonnie turned and closed the door

"Bonnie, no!" I yelled

When we tried to open the doors they were locked. Bonnie turned back to Klaus and he screamed when she hit him with more magic. We pounded on the door but it didn't help.

"Die!" Bonnie screamed at Alaric and the lights over head exploded

Bonnie turned back to us, blood dripping down her face and smiled

"Bonnie?" Elena said close to tears

She looked back at Ric and he slowly stood up. Bonnie bent backwards before falling to the round.

"No!"

Everything in the room went off and the doors opened. We ran in and sat next to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Bonnie." Elena said, starting to sob, as I checked her pulse, " Bonnie, Bonnie, hey , hey."

"Stefan, she's not breathing." I said through tears, "I can't find her pulse."

"Do something, please." Elena said

When I saw the look on Stefan's face I knew she was gone.

"Stefan, please." Elena continued, " Just give her blood, do something, please."

"It's too late." Stefan said, " I'm sorry."

"No, no, Bonnie. Bonnie, please."

Then Damon walked in.

"Stefan, get Elena and Audrey out of here." he said, " I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean deal with it?" Elena asked angrily

" The sheriff can't know about this." he said coming towards Bonnie, " Last thing we need is another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie." I yelled

"Get them home. Now." Damon said, " So I can clean this up."

Stefan helped us up and I thought about Jer.

"Jeremy." I said

"Oh, my God, Jeremy." Elena said, " What about Jeremy?"

"I'll find him."

"No!" I cried as Stefan lead us out of the cafeteria

* * *

><p>Elena and I sat in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house when Stefan came in.<p>

"Hey. Here, drink this." he said holding out a mug for each of us

I took mine and put it on the table.

"I can't." Elena said

"Please drink this." he said to us both.

"No." I said, angry

Stefan put the mug in Elena's hands and she picked it up but before she could take a sip she started crying again.

"This is my fault." she said

"No, no, no." Stefan reassured her, "This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this."

The door opened and Damon walked in, my anger grew.

"What did you do with her?" I asked, standing

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked Stefan

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." I said

"Please calm down." he said, coming closer to me

"You knew. Didn't you?" I asked, " You knew that if she harnessed all that power, she would die, didn't you?"

"Yes." he replied, " Yes, I knew."

Then I slapped him as hard as I could.

"You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say. You to, Elena." he said, " Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop. And we weren't gonna be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay."

Then Damon walked away.

* * *

><p>" Why don't you tell them yourself." I heard Jer say through the computer<p>

He turned it so we could see Bonnie.

"Bonnie." Elena said

"Elena, Audrey, I am so sorry." Bonnie said, close to crying

"It's okay." I said, " We just needed to see you."

"There wasn't enough time for me to tell you guys."

"It's okay, seriously." Elena said

"Damon explained it all." I added

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Look…" Damon said as I entered his room, "Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real."<p>

"I understand why you did what you did." I said, "Klaus was fooled and Bonnie's alive."

"Here's to duplicity." he said, raising his glass

"But let's get one thing straight, Damon." I said, walking up to him, " Bonnie will not die for me or Elena, I will not let that happen."

"We need to kill Klaus, Audrey." Damon said, " Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie's dead. She's the only one who can do it."

"We'll find another way." I said

" I hope so."

"Look, I shouldn't have hit you." I said

"Apology accepted." Damon said, " Let me be clear about something. If it comes down between you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."

I smiled before saying, " Good night, Damon."

"Good night." he said

I looked at him for another second before heading out of his room.

* * *

><p>I was walking to my room when I was ambushed by Elena. She handed me a piece of paper.<p>

_I'm going to wake up Elijah. You in?_

I nodded before following her down the stairs. We were halfway down when I got a phone call.

" I'll be there soon." I mouthed

She nodded and continued.

"Hello." I answered

"Audrey, we need to talk."

"Mom?" I questioned, as I walked down the stairs " What is this about?"

"John called me."

"Mom, I'm kinda busy can I call you back?"

There was a knock at the front door.

"One sec." I said as I went to open the door

"Are you sure you're to busy to talk?" my mom asked, standing in the doorway

* * *

><p>"So what is this about?" I asked when we were sitting in the living room, " What exactly did John tell you?"<p>

"Everything that you have been up to since you've been here." She said

"Everything?"

"Yes." she replied, " Even about the vampires, werewolves, and witches."

"You know?" I asked, very surprised

"I'm a Gilbert. Of course I know." she said, " I'm here to protect you from Klaus."

"Mom, you can't be here. You need to leave."

"Audrey, I am your mother. I need to keep you safe."

"I'm fine, mom." I said, " I can protect myself."

"So moving in with vampires is your idea of protecting yourself?" she asked me

"Yes." I said, " There my friends. There not gonna hurt me."

"There soulless monsters, Audrey." my mom said, annoyed

"You're worse than Uncle John." I said, standing, " I think you need to leave now."

"Excuse me?" my mom asked, appalled

"Go." I said, " I'm fine and I don't need this right now. So please leave."

"Fine." she said, " But I will be back to talk."

"Am I looking forward to that." I said sarcastically as she walked out the door

* * *

><p>I walked into the basement and saw that Elena had already taken the dagger out of Elijah.<p>

"What took you so long?" she asked

"My mom."

"Mira was here?" she asked

"Yep. And get this. She knows everything. It seems good old Uncle John told her everything, unles she already knew. And she hates vampires."

"Great." Elena said sarcastically, " Just what we needed."

"Exactly."


	20. Klaus

**Chapter Twenty-Klaus**

It had been hours since Elena had pulled the dagger out and Elijah hadn't moved.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked

As soon as I did Elijah gasped and started convulsing. Elena and I ran over to him.

"Elijah." Elena said, " Elijah."

He started to calm down as her looked at her, " Katerina."

"Elijah. It's Elena." I said, " And me."

"Please, shh." Elena said holding a finger up to her lips

"Oh, my God." he said before closing his eyes

I looked at the door to make sure no one was coming. Hen turned back to the man on the ground in front of me. Suddenly, he stood up.

"I can't breath." he said, " What's happening to me."

He tried to get out of the basement but missed the door and ran into the wall.

"I can't be in this house."

"Elena, he hasn't been invited in."

"Get me out of here." he told us before running up the stairs

We ran after him and saw that he was already standing outside the front door. He looked at us and tried to get us but was stopped by the barrier.

"What happened?" he asked

"Shh." I said

"We'll tell you." Elena whispered, "Not here. Can we trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" he asked

Elena looked at the dagger and handed it to him.

* * *

><p>" You look better." Elena said when we pulled up to the Lockwood's house<p>

"Where did you get the dagger?" he asked us

"We'll tell you everything but we have to work together, Elijah." Elena said

"We need your word." I added

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah told us

"No demands." I said, " We're offering you our help. And in return, we want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason you haven killed us." Elena said, " You need our help to kill Klaus."

"And we need you."

Then Elena's phone started vibrating

"Yes, I'm fine." she told Stefan after she had answered, "He's right here. No, Stefan. Elijah, Audrey and I need some time alone. Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. We can trust him. He knows that we'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger we have proven ourselves. It's our decision, Stefan. Please respect it."

"May I ?" I asked holding my hand out to Elena who passed my her phone.

"Stefan, please make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid." I said, " We'll be in touch."

I hung up before handing it back to Elena. Elena held his hand out for Elena's phone and she handed it over to him reluctantly. He turned to me with the same gesture and I handed mine over as well.

" He's here." Elena said

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked

"He's taken over Alaric's body." I said

"Of course he has." Elijah said, " It's one of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks?" Elena asked, "What is he going to do next? You're the only one that knows him."

"Yes I do."

* * *

><p>"Elijah? Elena? Audrey?" Carol said as she opened the door, "What are you doing here? What happened?"<p>

" I've had a bit of an incident, Carol." Elijah said, " I'm hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting so-"

"It won't take but a moment of your time." he said, compelling her

"Of course. Anything you need." She said letting us in

"Thank you." Elijah said, " Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we could try one of my husbands suits." Carol suggested, " I haven't had a chance to box them up yet."

"Wonderful." he said as Carol went to get a suit

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" I asked

"Because I'm the one who got her off of it." he said, " Right before you two and your friends killed me. Twice. If you excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." he said before following Carol up the stairs.

* * *

><p>" So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?" Elijah said once he had changed<p>

"No." Elena said, " I'm sorry."

"And Katerina?" he asked, " She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her." I said, " We think she might be dead."

"I doubt that." Elijah said, "Not Klaus's style. Death would be to easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand." Elena said, "You say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." Elijah said, " There was a time that I would do anything for Klaus."

_***Flashback***_

"Klaus is my brother." Elijah said

"We heard that." Elena said, "I'm still processing."

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term your searching for is OMG." Elijah said before taking a sip of his tea.

"More like OMFG."

* * *

><p>"There's a whole family of Originals?" I said<p>

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parent's were human?" Elena asked, standing

"Our whole family was." Elijah replied, " Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know, we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are The Original Family and from us, all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus was your brother." I said, "And you want him dead?"

"I need some air." Elijah changed the subject, " I'm still feeling a tad dead."

* * *

><p>"So as you've both seen, nothing can kill an Original." Elijah said as we walked around the Lockwood's backyard, "Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."<p>

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena said

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the Earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance."

"So if the sun can't kill and Original why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" I asked

"Right. The Curse of the Sun and the Moon." Elijah said, " It's all so biblical sounding, don't you think?"

"What's so funny." Elena said, taking in Elijah's tone

_***Flashback***_

"I don't understand." I said, " So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in."

"But why?" Elena asked

"The easiest was to discover the existence of a doppelganger and psychic or to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the look out for it."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena said

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake." Elijah said, " It doesn't exist."

"What?"

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon Curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse-" I started

"There's a curse." Elijah said, " Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked

"Klaus has been trying to break it the last thousand years and you two are his only hope." he replied

"Well, what is this curse?" I asked

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing." Elijah told Elena handing her the phone, " Answer it, please."

"Stefan-" Elena started, " What's wrong? No. No, no, no, I'll be right there."

She hung up her phone and said, " Klaus went after Jenna."

"What?"

"I have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that's not part of the day's arrangement." Elijah said

"She's my family, Elijah." Elena said, " I have to."

"I'll stay with you Elijah."

"I'll be back." Elena said, " You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

"Thank you." Elena said before running to her car.

"Wish to continue our walk?" I asked

* * *

><p>After we were done with our walk we headed back inside and after awhile Elena came back.<p>

"And she returns." I said, " How is she?"

"Freaked."

"Welcome back." Elijah said

"What is Klaus's curse?"

"You know, my family was quite close." Elijah said, " But Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my fathers son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course. When my father discovered this he hunted down my mothers lover and killed him and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages on until this day."

"A war between species?" I asked

"The vampires and the werewolves."

"So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elena asked

"What does that make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?" I asked

"He's both."

* * *

><p>"A hybrid would be deadlier than any other werewolf or vampire." Elijah explained, "Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."<p>

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's werewolf.." Elijah told us, "If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race endangering not just vampires but everyone."

"But you helped him." I said

"I helped him because I loved him." he replied, " That's changed now. He must die."

"We have the dagger." Elena said, " We can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. And Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ask on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum? The dagger doesn't work."

"What are you saying?" I asked, " Elijah can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species." Elijah said, " At the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." Elena said, " If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon…when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that we knew a witch that could channel that much power?" I said

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you both should know."

_***Flashback***_

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger and the psychic?" Elena asked

"Yes, Elena." Elijah said, "I did. Unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you two already know how that played out."

"You care about her, didn't you?" Elena asked

"It's a common mistake, I'm told." he replied, "It's one I won't make again."

* * *

><p>When the three of us walked into the study of the boarding house Damon and Stefan were fighting.<p>

"Stop." Elena said and they stopped instantly

"Impressive." I told her

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked, pointing to Elijah

"We have renewed the term of our deals." Elena explained

"Really?" Damon asked, looking at me

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah said, " I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked

"An apology."

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death." Stefan said, " I was protecting Elena and Audrey. I will always protect them."

"I understand." Elijah said

I looked over at Damon to she his angry expression.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon." I told him, " Bonnie will kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save our lives. We told you we'd find another way. And we did."

"Is it true?" Damon asked Elijah

"It is."

" And you're trusting him?" Damon asked me

"I am."

"Then you can all go to h*ll." he said before walking out of the study

"He's angry at me right now." Stefan said, " But he'll come around."

"Perhaps." Elijah said

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the front door and I opened it an saw Aurora.<p>

"Hey, Aurora." I said, "Come on in."

She walked in and turned to me and she seemed nervous.

"What did you do?" I asked

"How do you know I did anything?" she asked

"I've known you for years, Aurora. Now spill."

" I may have told Jace about being a vampire." she said

"What?" I said, " What did he do?"

"Nothing." she told me, " He said he was fine with it and would keep it secret."

"I knew I liked him." I said with the smile, " Has my mom been staying at the house with you guys?"

"Yeah." she said, " And she's been talking to John a lot."

"Great." I said sarcastically, " Well, she already knows everything so you might want to watch out around her."

"Thanks for the tip." she said, " Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I really don't want to drive all the way back just to be in a house with two people that could murder me in my sleep."

"But you'll sleep in a house with Damon?" I asked

"I didn't think about that. I'm sure all be fine."

"I'll help you find a room." I said leading her up to the second floor

**Author's Note**

**I finished the first chapter of Love is so Posionous and am going to get as many chapters as that done today as possible.**

**Audrey;D**


	21. The Last Day

**Chapter Twenty-One- The Last Day**

"Tonight is the full moon." Elijah said , " We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

Elena, Stefan, Aurora, Elijah, and I were in the study discussing about the sacrifice.

"Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake." Stefan said, " That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline." Elijah said, " The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

"A true, unable to be killed , hybrid." Aurora said

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked, walking in, " We can kill her today. With Bonnie."

"Damon." Aurora warned

"No." Elena said, "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll right her a great eulogy."

"It's not an option , Damon." I said

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked

"The ritual itself is relatively straightforward." Elijah started, " The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone." Stefan said

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each."

" And where do Audrey and I fit into it?" Elena asked

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah said, grabbing a wooden box, " Klaus must kill the psychic before drinking the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death."

"And that's where you come in." I said

"This is and elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina." he said, taking a glass bottle out of the box, " It possesses the mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So we'll be dead?" Elena said

"And then you wont be."

"That's your plan?" Damon asked, aggravated, " A magical witch potion with no expiration date? You guys wanna come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans." Elijah said, " A doppelganger and a psychic are supernatural occurrence. Odds are the ring won't work."

"I'd take those odds over your elixir." Damon said before turning to me, " What if it doesn't work, Audrey?"

"Then I guess we'll just be dead."

Damon looked at each of us before shaking his head and leaving.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Elena asked

"Does he have a werewolf?" Aurora added

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over 1000 years." Elijah told us, "If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

* * *

><p>"You think he's understand why we're willing to do this." I said once Stefan and Caroline had went to talk to Damon<p>

"Why are you?" Elijah asked

"We're the key to breaking the curse." Elena said

"Klaus is here because of us." I added, " If we don't stop him, then he's gonna hurt people. It's that simple."

"You know there is a chance this elixir won't work." Elijah said, "I don't want to mislead either of you."

"We know the choice we're taking." Elena said

Then I heard a door slam and Jenna say, "Get out."

"Jenna." Ric said, " Jenna."

Then we went to find out what was going on.

"Get out." Jenna said pointing a crossbow at Ric

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me."

"What's going on?" I asked

"It's me Audrey." he said, " I swear, okay. He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Damon said

"Okay." he said, " Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"

"Okay." Jenna cut him off, " It's him."

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked

"He wanted me to deliver a message."

"And that would be?" Aurora asked

" The sacrifice happens tonight."

* * *

><p>"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked Ric when we had gone into the living room<p>

"No." he answered, "It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion." Stefan said, " Damon snuck her some vervain but she can't leave till Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon?" I asked

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna said

Then I dot up from my chair and headed up to Damon's room.

* * *

><p>"You disappeared." I said, walking in<p>

"Didn't wanna hear anymore." Damon said

" I need you to understand why I'm doing this." I said

"Why?" he asked, " It clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"I'll be fine, Damon." I said as he walked up to me, "Elena and I will drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and this will all be over."

"If it works."

"It will work." I said

"You think it will work." he said, "You want it to work. Why am I the only who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way."

"There isn't, Damon." I told him

"Then you're gonna die, Audrey."

"And then I'll come back to life."

"That is not a risk I am willing to take." Damon said, pointing at me

"But I am." I told him, taking his hand in both of mine, " It's my life, Damon. My choice."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't." I said with a smile

I dropped his hand and started walking out of the room but before I could make it to the door Damon was standing in front of me.

"There is another way." he said

"What are you-?"

Before I could finish my question he bit his wrist and shoved it in my mouth and held the back of my head so I couldn't move away. I fell to the ground as Stefan ripped Damon off of me.

"What did you do? Huh?" Stefan asked, " What did you do?"

"I saved her life." he said

Aurora was by my side in an instant helping me while I was gagging on the blood.

"You're so bent on dying at least this way I know you'll come back." Damon said, looking down at me

"As a vampire." Aurora yelled, " She'll come back as a vampire."

"It's better than nothing else."

Tears started streaming down my face.

"How could you take that choice away from her?"

I looked up and locked eyes with Damon.

"Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery." he said, " You'll get over it."

Then Stefan charged and pushed him into a lamp.

"Stefan." Elena from the doorway

Damon go up and grabbed the wooded lamp pole and pushed Stefan up against the wall.

"Admit it." Damon said, " You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself."

Stefan growled before pushing Damon off of him and punching him repeatedly until he fell to the ground. Damon once again grabbed the wooded lamp pole and shoved into Stefan's stomach.

Elena ran up to them and pushed Damon away and saying, "Get out of here."

"What the h*ll is going on?" Ric said as he and Jenna walked in

"Get him out of here." Aurora told him

Ric went over to Damon but when he got to close Damon stood up and left the room.

"Okay, Jenna, in the basement are some blood bags." Ric told her, " Go get them now. Go."

After Jenna was gone Elena pulled the pole out of Stefan and held him.

"It's okay." she said, "It's okay, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Jenna returned after a few minutes with some blood bags and handed them to Stefan who quickly downed them.

"Thank you." he said to Ric and Jenna

"Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs." Then Jenna and Ric left

"Elena, can i have a word with you in the hall?" Stefan asked her

"Of course."

Elena, and Stefan made there exit.

" Come on." Aurora said to me as she helped me get over to Damon's bed

"How could he do this to me?" I asked, " Why?"

" I don't know." she said

* * *

><p>After awhile I saw Stefan and Elena drive away. I turned to Aurora and asked, " What is it like being a vampire?"<p>

"Well, I'm a newbie." she said, " So I can only tell you want I know from my months of experience."

"What's good about it?"

"You feel like you can do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful, everything is heightened. And you just live more intently, love more powerfully."

" And the worst?"

"The bloodlust, hands down." she said, " And then the heightened emotions. Anger become rage. Sadness becomes despair. Greif, loss, can cripple you."

"Why haven't you just turned off your emotions?" I asked

" I don't want to be a soulless murderer." she said, " So I take the pain."

I thought about this, " It's a good thing you didn't change. Who would I have to talk to if you were off killing people?"

Aurora laughed before saying, " What else do you want to do on your last day as a human?"

I smirked before getting off the bed and heading over to Damon's dresser. I opened the top drawer and grabbed the black credit card that was under there.

"I say we order a whole bunch of Italian and when the delivery guy come you compel to believe this is our card."

" Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>After we had gotten all our food and made sure the driver got a nice 100 dollar tip we were sitting in the kitchen eaten our food.<p>

"Nothing like spending others money to make you feel good inside." I said before taking a bite of spaghetti

" Don't forget that after that we still have two pizza's, some garlic bread, and a dessert I forget the name of."

" Best lunch ever." I said, making us both laugh, " Thanks for spending the day with me."

"What are best friends for?" she said, " Besides who else would eat all this food with you?"

"Good point."

"How are you feeling?" Aurora asked

" Scared." I said, " I know that I'm coming back for sure but…"

"What?"

"I don't know how I feel about being a vampire." I said, " I just wish I knew why he did it?"

"He loves you , Audrey." Aurora told me

"But he did this to me. Which means he has no idea what love is."

" Love makes people do crazy, stupid, things." she said, " Now, I say we forget about our troubles and worrying about finishing this no matter what the cost."

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>After we had eaten everything Aurora and I went outside and sat on the porch. I stared up at the full moon.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Aurora asked

" Just contemplating my eternity." I said

" Well, I'll be here for you." she said, " No matter what, we're best friends forever."

"At least I'll have someone to cause trouble with." I said, laughing

Then I saw Stefan's care pulling into the driveway. We stood up and met Elena and Stefan as they came out of the car. When we got there a hot man was standing near the end of the car.

"You had me all nervous." he said, " I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. Ready, my dears?"

I turned to Aurora and hugged her, " Thanks, for everything you've done for me."

"We're ready." Elena said but as she tried to pass Stefan said, " No."

"I wouldn't." Klaus said, " No reason for you to die too."

" No." Elena said, " Stefan it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt."

" I love you." she said after giving him a kiss

"I love you."

"Close you eyes." she told him, " Close her eyes."

I looked at her and we both walked to Klaus and he took us away.

* * *

><p>"We're are we going?" Elena asked as a woman lead us through the woods<p>

"This way." she said

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you?" I asked, " I heard about you."

"Me too." Elena said, "He and your father were looking for you."

" They were wasting their time." she said, " I wasn't lost."

" I can't see anything." I said after I had tripped on a rock

Greta raised her hand and fires started all around us. I looked around and saw someone laying in the middle of the field we had walked into.

"Jenna?" Elena said

We went over to her unconscious form.

"Jenna?" I asked, " Jenna? Jenna?"

Elena felt for her pulse then said, " Oh, my God. No." confirming that she was dead."

"He killed her?" I asked Greta

"Why? We did everything he asked." Elena said

Jenna then sat up gasping.

"She's not dead." Greta said, " She's in transition."

**Authors Note**

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuun. Terrible ending but the next chap should be up soon.**


	22. The Sun Also Rises

**Chapter Twenty-Two- The Sun Also Rises**

"Oh, my head." Jenna said, " What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked

"Elena called me." she said looking at Elena, " You were so scared. I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus." Elena said, "It was Klaus."

" He made me drink his blood." Jenna told us, " And I don't remember anything after that. Where are we? What happened?"

"We're at the quarry." I said, " He brought us here."

"Why don't I remember anything?" She asked

"Jenna, do you remember when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena said

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's…" she tailed of, finally understanding, " Oh, God. He killed me."

"Jenna, listen." I said, "Everything's going to be okay."

"We're going to get you out of here." Elena added

" I'm a vampire?"

"And I bet you're hungry." Greta said

Elena saw a rock and ran to it but was sent flying by Greta. Unfortunately when I tried it had the same effect. When we were both away from Jenna two circles of fire came up trapping us. I tried to get out but when I got close to the edge the flame grew.

"Don't bother trying to get through." Greta said, " I spelled the circle. You're trapped, no matter what you do."

"Greta, please let her go." Elena said

Greta ignored her as she cut her wrist with a rock, " Klaus chose her."

"No." I said

"Drink it." Greta told Jenna, holding out her wrist

"Jenna don't." Elena said

"I can't." Jenna said, staring at the blood before grabbing Greta's wrist and drinking deeply

After she had had enough Greta took back her wrist and walked away and setting a ring of fire around her.

"Jenna." I said, " It's gonna be okay. Everything's going to be okay"

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Jenna<p>

" I feel like myself." she replied, " Only not. Everything's brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified but there's another part of me that doesn't wanna feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human." I told her, "That's the part that hurts."

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No." Elena said, " Jenna we're not gonna let that happen. I don't care what we have to do."

Then there was screaming coming by near by.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked

"That must be the werewolf." Elena said

" What's happening to me?" Jules asked

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation." Greta told her, " Your insides are trying to tear themselves free."

Greta walked away from her before lighting the final ring of fire around Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature." I said, "It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus." she snapped, " The new order."

"Glad to know that I still have a dance partner." Klaus said as he walked into the clearing , " Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

* * *

><p>Greta and Klaus walked out of hearing range so I couldn't tell what they were saying. But I saw him hand the moonstone over to Greta and she dropped it in a bowl before it started burning. I turned back to Jules when I heard her screaming.<p>

"Everything I did…I was just trying to help Tyler."

"We know Jules." I said as Klaus walked back to us.

" I didn't want him to be alone." she said

"Shall we?" Klaus asked Jules

Greta began chanting loudly and the fire around Jules died down. Jules charged at Klaus but he tackled her and ripped out her heart. Klaus went back to where Greta was standing and squeezed the blood from the heart into the bowl.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me I was your guardian you know what my first thought was?" Jenna asked Elena, " Isn't there someone else that could do this?"

"Jenna, there was no one else that could've gotten me and Jeremy through all of that." Elena said

"Just the thought that that I almost passed up taking care of you."

"But you didn't." I said, " Then you took Aurora and I in without even a second thought."

"You put your entire life on hold for us." Elena added

"Look around, Elena." Jenna said, "I failed you two."

"No, you didn't." I assured her, " We failed you."

"Listen, being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt." Elena old her, "But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. We're gonna get though this. We'll be okay. I need you to believe that."

"But promise us…" I started, "when you get the chance run."

Jenna nodded

* * *

><p>"Hello, Jenna." Klaus said when he returned<p>

Jenna stood up.

"Let her go." Elena said, " I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't-"

When Elena got to close to the edge of the circle the flame rose.

"Careful." Klaus said

"Elena, don't." Jenna said

"No, Jenna." I said, " We can't leave Jeremy without a family."

"We followed your rules, we did everything you asked. We didn't run." Elena said, "Please."

"Well, well." Klaus said turning around, " I don't recall you being on the guest list."

We all turned around to see Stefan standing far away. He said something that was lost on my ears but Klaus replied, " Very well, then." before meeting him

"What's going on?" Jenna asked

"I don't know." I told her, " You can hear them."

"You can hear anything." Elena said, "Just focus on them."

"What are they saying?" I asked

"I can't make it out." Jenna said, shaking her head

"You can do this." Elena said, " Just relax. Focus."

"I can hear him." Jenna said, " I hear Stefan."

"What are they saying?" Elena asked

"Oh, my God." she said

"What is it?" I asked

"He wants to take my place."

* * *

><p>Elena started pacing.<p>

"Elena…" Jenna started

"I have to do something." she said, "This can't happen. None of it."

"Quite the predicament." Klaus said, coming with Stefan, " You know it's funny, all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan." I said

"It's okay." he told us

"Well," Klaus began, " Who's it gonna be, Elena?"

"No." she replied

"Oh, don't worry." Klaus said, "There's actually no choice."

Then he staked Stefan in the back and broke off the end of the stake so he couldn't reach it.

"No." Elena yelled, "Stefan."

"I have other plans for your boyfriend." Klaus said, "I want him alive. But for now…"

He turned back around and kicked Stefan making him fall on the ground unconscious.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta." Klaus said

The fire died around Jenna then.

"No." I said

"Your turn." Klaus told Jenna

"No, Jenna, no."

"It's alright, Audrey." she said, " I know what I have to do."

Then she ran over to Greta and bite her neck but before she could kill her Klaus grabbed her and staked her in the side. She fell to the ground as soon as he let go of her.

"Jenna, no." Elena said

Jenna looked back over to us.

"Just turn it off." Elena said through tears, "Jenna, turn it off."

"You won't be scared anymore." I said as the tears made there way down may face

Klaus turned her on her back and drove a stake through her heart.

"No!" Elena and I screamed

* * *

><p>Then the fire disappeared around me and I knew what was coming next. I looked over at Elena as Klaus made his way over to me.<p>

"Good bye, Elena." I said as I stood up

"You're not stupid enough to try to run, are you?" Klaus asked as he stood in front of me

"No." I said, "I'm not."

"Good. This should be easy then."

Klaus put his hands on the sides of my face and twisted. I felt the pain as it snapped followed by nothing but black.

* * *

><p>I gasped as I came back and Saw Damon above me.<p>

"Audrey." he said holding me

"Damon, I …"

"How do you feel?" he asked

"I feel fine." I said

He and Jer sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Later that day I found out that Elena was fine but not by the elixir she had taken. John had given his life to save her as my mom had done for me. The next day was the funeral for Her, John, and Jenna.<p>

As I got dressed Aurora came in the room.

"I'm almost ready." I told her

"Take you time." she said, " Mira wanted me to give this to you."

She handed me a note.

"And this." she said handing over a ring, similar to John's.

Aurora gave me a hug before saying, "I'll be downstairs." and heading to the door.

"The last thing I told her was to get out." I said, " I didn't even get to say good bye."

"She knows how you feel, Audrey." she said, " She knew you loved her."

Then she headed out of the room. I sat down on my bed as I began to read the letter

_Audrey,_

_I'm sorry for not being there for you this past year. I should have told you what you were getting yourself into when you left for Mystic Falls. Instead I thought you wouldn't find out the truth. But, being the smart girl you are. you did . The way I acted the other day was wrong. I know you can take care of yourself and make the right decisions. I trust your instincts and judgment and know you will be safe when I am gone.I have also given you my ring tht was passed down to me so you can one day give it to your children so you can protect them. I will love you always._

_Mom_

I was started crying half way through the note and could stop the tears running down my face.

* * *

><p>When we got to the funeral I laid a rose on Jenna's, John's, Miranda's, and Grayson's graves before heading to my parents and putting one rose on each of there's. I stood there for a minute letting the tears run down my face freely. I looked up to see Damon walking through the cemetery. He stopped and locked eye's with me and smiled before continuing to walk. I turned back to the graves in front of me and continued to cry over my mother and father.<p> 


	23. As I Lay Dying

**Chapter Twenty-Three- As I lay Dying**

I looked into Jer's room to see that he was still asleep. I closed his door quietly before walking over to Jenna's door. I opened it and looked inside sadly, realizing she would never come back to it, then shut it.

"That'll get easier." Damon said as I walked away from Jenna's room, " But you know that."

"What do you want?" I asked, still angry at him

" I wanna apologize."

"Damon-" I said shaking my head

"Please." he said, " Audrey, feeding you my blood, I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." I agreed

" And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness…" he continued, "but I need it."

"And I need some time." I told him, "Maybe a lot of time."

"Sure. Of course." he said, "Take all the time you need."

~line break~

"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy said as we walked across the square to where they were showing _Gone with the Wind _tonight.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer." Elena said, " This is our three hour distraction from reality."

"Is that what we're doing?" Jer asked, " Pretending that are lives aren't screwed."

"Yeah. If so, I'd rather be in my room watching LOST and Psych and being generally depressed." I said warily.

"We need to do this, okay?" Elena said, " Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up and do it all over again until one day it's just not as hard anymore."

"Hey." Caroline said cheerily, coming toward us with a basket of food, " There you guys are. Who's hungry?"

" Are we really doing this?" I asked

"Seriously." Jer added

"Yes, we are really doing this." Care said, "Yeah, we're going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through h*ll, and my mom knows I am a vampire so basically, it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere."

"All right." Jer said as we both sat down, " What are we eating?"

"Because I am seriously starving."

"Something good." Care said

~line break~

"Hey." Stefan said, walking up to our group.

"Hey." Elena said, " Look who couldn't resist an epic romance."

" I was actually wondering if Audrey would come take a walk with me?"

"Me?" I said, " You just come and ask that in front of your girlfriend? Whatever, your life."

I got up and walked with him until we were out of hearing range of the others.

"Your breaking the rules you know." I said, " Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly-scheduled drama."

"I wish this could wait, but it can't." he said, " Listen, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform and Damon was bitten."

At this my blood ran cold.

"What?" I asked, " Is it-? Is he gonna-?"

"Yeah." Stefan said, confirming my fear

"Oh, my God." I said, " He came by the house this morning and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face."

"He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him I wouldn't wait."

"Stefan-"

"It's not over. There might be a cure." he informed me, " But I have to find Klaus to get it."

"No, he's gonna kill you." I said

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't." he said, " Whatever Damon's done, whatever's led him here I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place. So if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it."

"Okay, but you better tell your girlfriend what you about to do." I said

" I will." he said, "Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope."

I nodded.

~line break~

I got out of my car when I got to the boarding house and started walking to the door. I heard a noise and turned around but nothing was there. I turned back around and was face to face with Liz. She put a hand over my mouth and said, " Don't make a sound."

~line break~

I was pacing back and fourth in the Sheriff's office when Liz came in.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, " What have you done to him?"

"Why do you even care?" she asked, " You know what they are, what they do."

"Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong." I said

"They're monsters, Audrey." Liz said, " End of story."

One of Liz's deputies came in and knocked on the door.

"Damon Salvatore was spotted outside entering the Grill." he said

"Wait." I told Liz as she tried to pass me, " You gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's-He's not himself."

"Keep her in her." she told her deputy as she headed out the door.

I tried to run past him but he closed the door, locking me inside.

~line break~

I continued pacing around the room before I looked out the window and got an idea. I picked up a chair and threw it at the glass before jumping out of the window and starting to search for Damon. I walked around the square looking for him.

"Audrey." Damon said from behind me

I turned around to face him.

"Damon. Come on." I said walking up to him and putting my arm around his waist. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you."

"Where are we going?" he asked, dazed

"Home." I said, starting to walk

We hadn't gotten very far before Damon tripped.

" Hey." I said bending down to look him in the eyes, " Relax. We need to get you out of here."

I was about to help him up when he grabbed me and pushed me up into a lamp post.

" I choose you." Damon said

"Look at me." I said, " Hey, It's me. It's Audrey."

"Promise me you will not tell my brother." he said

" Snap out of it Damon." I said

Damon started to bend his head toward my neck.

"No. Damon. No." I told him, trying to push him away

" But I have to, if we are to be together forever." he said, before sinking his fangs into my neck

"Damon, stop." I said, " You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me."

He pulled back when he heard this.

"Audrey." he said

I held my neck, holding back the blood. Damon fell to his knees.

"Damon." I said, sitting down next to him and putting my arm around his shoulders, " Damon."

~line break~

" Audrey." Damon said to me as I was standing next to him while he was laying in his bed.

"It's okay, Damon." I told him, " I'm right here."

" Audrey, get out of here. I could hurt you."

" No. You won't." I said, " I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you."

"Get out of here." he said before he started groaning in pain

"Hey." I said sitting on the bed, " Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not okay." he said, " It's not okay. All those years, I blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. I made the wrong choice. Tell Stefan I'm sorry."

"I will."

~line break~

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon said

"There's still hope." I told him

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here." Damon started, " I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"No." I said laying down next to him, " You don't."

"I do, Audrey." Damon said, "It's okay. Because if I'd chosen differently. I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you."

"It's okay." I said, holding back my tears, " I forgive you."

I put my head on his shoulder and held his hand.

" I love you, Audrey." he said, " You should know that."

" I do." I said as a few tears started to fall down my face

" You should have met me in 1864." Damon said, " You would have liked me."

I looked up at him.

"I like you know." I said, " Just the way you are."

Then I bent my head towards him and gave him a short kiss before pulling away.

"I love you too, Damon."

"Thank you." he replied

"You're welcome."

"Well it's me you should be thanking." Some said from behind me

I jumped off of Damon's bed and Saw Katherine standing in the door way.

"I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." she said , " I thought you were dead."

"I was."

She walked over to Damon and emptied a bottle of something into his mouth.

"You got free." Damon said

" Yep. Finally."

"And you still came here?"

"I owed you one." she said

"Where's Stefan?" I asked

"Why do you care?" She asked

"Where is he?"

"He's paying for this." she said, waving around the bottle, " He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon. "

"What do you mean 'gave himself over' ?"

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including Elena." she said, " It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye, Audrey."

She started to walk to the door but stopped half way there.

"Oh…" she started, " Have fun telling Elena her boyfriends sacrificed himself."

Then she threw the cure at me and left. I turned back to Damon, who sat up before looking me in the eyes.


	24. Authors Note

**_Author's Note_**

**I thought you, my wonderful readers, would like to know that the third book in this series is up and ready to read. It's called Love is so Poisionous.**

**Audrey;D**


End file.
